Recém Casados
by vickykun
Summary: A vida de recém casados nem sempre é um mar de rosas... Existem alegrias,tristezas... E Sogros. Harry X Draco
1. Recém Casados

**Disclaimer: **Os personagens dessa fic pertencem a J.K Rowling... Blablabla... Não são meus... blablabla

**Shippers:** Harry X Draco**  
**

**Categoria:** Comédia/Lemon/Drama ( não poderia faltar)

**Classificação: **+16

**Beta Reader: **NOT;.; Gosh,espero que não tenha tantos erros;;.;É UMA CILADA,BINO!

**Capítulos: **Não sei... Ainda escrevendo O.õ Mas tenham certeza de que serão muitos( talvez)

**Sinopse: **A vida de recém casados nem sempre é um mar de rosas.**.. **Existem alegrias,tristezas... E Sogros.

**N/A:** tentativa de comédia;.; Porque não sou muito boa nisso;.;**  


* * *

**

**Recém Casados**

Harry podia sentir um formigamento intenso nos pés enquanto segurava as mãos tremulas de seu esposo.

- Vamos rapaz. Está na hora de fazer seus votos. - disse o velho bruxo, com um sorriso divertido no rosto.

- Draco. Serei seu porto, seu chão. Prometo a você toda a minha fidelidade e o meu respeito. E acima de tudo amá-lo incondicionalmente até o fim de meus dias. Você merece até muito mais do que posso oferecer. Eu prometo dar o meu melhor sempre e fazê-lo o homem mais feliz do mundo.

- Oh Harry... - disse Draco numa voz chorosa, com os olhos voltados para o céu. - Seu idiota... Você prometeu que não ia me fazer chorar...

- Me desculpe.

- Eu nunca pensei que fosse amar tanto uma pessoa... Obrigado por me mostrar esse sentimento tão lindo... Só você é capaz de enxergar através dos meus amá-lo, respeitá-lo e fazê-lo o homem mais feliz do mundo. Eu te amo.

Dessa vez quem não conseguiu segurar a emoção foi o moreno, puxando o esposo para um abraço.

- Pois bem. - disse o mais velho. Harry James Potter,aceita Draco Lucius Malfoy como seu legítimo esposo?

- Sim! Aceito até mil vezes se assim desejar.

- Draco Lucius Malfoy, aceita Harry James Potter como seu legítimo esposo?

- Aceito!

- Pelos poderem a mim dados, uno esses dois jovens pela magia e pelo amor. O que a magia uniu nada nem ninguém poderá separar.

Essas palavras atingiram o loiro bem ao fundo. Pulou nos braços do marido, beijando-o carinhosamente. Aquela era a realização de um sonho para ambos.

Passaram por tantas dificuldades e tantos obstáculos para ficarem juntos e agora finalmente estavam unidos perante as leis mágicas.

Todos aplaudiam alegres dando vivas,enquanto o jovem casal deixava a mansão Malfoy.

Como era de se esperar,Harry já estava com a vassoura à postos,puxando o loiro para cima,levantado vôo para alguns centímetros do chão.

Uma chuva de fogos Weasley enfeitava o céu escuro, além de várias luzes de varinhas que apontavam para o céu.

Deixaram o castelo e voaram até a cidade, chegando a uma casa bem simples, numa rua cheia de casinhas bem parecidas.

Não deixaram de sentir orgulho por ela. Após muito esforço e trabalho duro conseguiram juntar dinheiro e comprar um imóvel razoável já pronto.

- Nossa casa, Harry... - murmurou Draco com uma pontada de orgulho.

- Sim meu amor... Nossa casa.

O moreno segurou o esposo no colo, puxando-o para mais um beijo enquanto tentava abrir a porta de modo desajeitado. Entraram finalmente na casa, acendendo a luz da sala apenas para enxergar onde estavam indo.

Draco desceu do colo do moreno, afrouxando a gravata e retirando o paletó,enquanto o outro fazia o mesmo.

Logo voltaram a colar os lábios, indo cada vez mais para trás.

- Tenha calma _gryffie_ apressadinho...

- É nossa lua de mel... Vamos aproveitar ao máximo...

- Vamos com calma garanhão... Eu preparei muitas coisas para fazermos hoje...

- Não podem ficar para depois?

- Claro... Se você quer assim...

Sem muita paciência Harry voltou a atacar os lábios avermelhados do outro,agarrando-o pela cintura indo cada vez mais para trás,quando perceberam já estavam no sofá. Draco estava sentado no colo do esposo, mordendo-lhe à nuca,quando de repente a porta simplesmente se abre.

- Mais o que é isso?- disse uma voz feminina nada amigável.

- Mamãe? Papai?- disse o jovem Malfoy, completamente ruborizado, tentando cobrir o toso com a camisa.

- Senhor e Senhora Malfoy?- exclamou Harry, completamente confuso.

- Por Mordred! É nossa noite de núpcias! O que fazem aqui?

- Sabe das tradições da família, querido.

- Mamãe! Agora tenho minha própria família! Será que não entendem?

- Infelizmente sim. Já que casou com Potter não é mesmo?...

- Oh não, não comece com isso mamãe! Por favor!

- Escute sua mãe. Ficaremos aqui durante os dois primeiros dias da lua de mel.

- Mas papai! Eu e Harry queremos privacidade!

- Finjam que não estamos aqui.

O moreno sentiu seu sangue ferver. Tentou se segurar para não expulsar os sogros a pontapés.

- Como nós iremos fazer amor com você aqui, papai?

- Como assim? Se deitar na primeira noite? Isso é contra as regras da família!- disse a mãe do loiro.

- Mamãe, caso a senhora não saiba,não sou mais nenhum virgem há muito tempo.

- Do que está falando meu filho? Casou sem ser virgem? Oh céus... - disse a senhora Malfoy, desmaiando no colo do marido.

- Draco Lucius Malfoy! Nunca pensei que teria tanta vergonha de você. Olhe o que fez com sua mãe!

-Papai!

- Quer saber? Eu vou dar uma andada por aí... - Concluiu Harry,colocando a camisa de qualquer jeito para sair pela porta.

- Não! Viu o que vocês fizeram papai?

- Seu marido que agüente. Quem mandou se casar com um Malfoy?

- Oh Por Mordred...

Aquela lua de mel seria inesquecível... Definitivamente.

**CONTINUA...**

* * *

By Vicky

Ahá! Voltei com amis uma Drarry ;333

Enfim,sempre tem sogros para atrapalhar né? hehe

Veremos se Draquito conseguirá dar um jeito nisso!

**Não se esqueçam dos reviews!**

**Até o próximo capt! **

**JYA**


	2. Pior Impossível

**Pior Impossível**

Aquilo não podia ser verdade. Os dois sogros em casa durante a sua lua de mel?

Não. Só podia ser um pesadelo. Já havia sido difícil conviver com a sogra durante o namoro com Draco. Esta sempre tentando convencer o filho da "péssima" escolha que havia feito.

Sentiu até vontade de rir,se lembrando do dia anterior,quando estavam escolhendo os ternos. Narcisa estava mais atacada que nunca.

_**.:Flashback:.**_

"_- Meu filho pense bem! Casar com Potter não vai levá-lo a lugar nenhum! Ele não tem dinheiro para sustentá-lo! Olhe como ele se veste! Parece que saiu de uma casa de abrigo para pobres! Olha essa cara de tonto!_

_- Mamãe, por favor..._

_- Está cometendo um erro filho! Pense bem! Sabe que sua mãe só quer o melhor para você._

_- Eu sei mamãe... Mas já me decidi! Eu o amo e vou me casar com ele. Ponto final._

_- Que desgosto... Meu filho casando com o santo Potter – disse a loiro,praticamente cuspindo o nome do genro. _

_- Hei! Eu estou aqui,sabiam?_

_- Calado, Potter!- disseram mãe e filho em uníssono, deixando Harry parecendo um cachorrinho assustado._

_- Já chega, está bem mamãe? O Harry é o amor da minha vida, quer você queira ou não._

_Por favor chega de fazer intrigas._

_- Uhm... Depois de tanto tempo... Esperei você por 9 meses dentro de mim...- Narcisa estava prestes a chorar,como toda mãe dramática._

_- Pare com isso mamãe._

_- Certo... - respondeu a senhora Malfoy, sentando-se ressentida na cadeira_.

**.:Fim do Flashback:.**

Andou meia hora pela vizinhança e voltou bem mais tranquilo, decidido a aguentar as chatices dos sogros por seu marido. Faria isso por ele.

Ao abrir a porta deu de cara com um desanimado Draco de olhos avermelhados.

- Amor! Você estava chorando?

- Não... Eu não estava...

- Oh meu amor... - disse Harry, puxando o loiro para um abraço reconfortante.

- Eu sinto muito por isso Harry... Sinto muito.

- Olhe aqui, não quero vê-lo triste, está bem? Hoje é nosso primeiro dia como casal. Quero ver um sorriso nesse rosto! Cadê o meu sorrisinho?

Draco não conseguiu segurar o riso. Só mesmo o moreno para fazê-lo sorrir numa hora daquelas.

- Seu bobo... Está bem. Só dois dias Harry. Depois de amanhã estaremos livres.

- Eu aguento.

O moreno já ia puxar o esposo para um beijo, quando foi interrompido por um alto pigarrear feminino.

- Qual o problema agora, mamãe?

- Seu pai e eu já arrumamos a cama.

- Ah... Obrigado!

- Pelo que? Nós é que vamos dormir lá. Esqueceu-se de que somos os mais velhos?

- Mas onde **nós** iremos dormir?- perguntou o loiro, sentindo seu sangue ferver.

- No sofá é claro! Onde mais? Estou indo dormir. Uma boa noite meu filho. E a você, Sr. Potter, cuidado. Não tente fazer nada, me entendeu?

- Senhora Malfoy eu não!

- Nada de tocar meu filho de modo indevido. Uma boa noite.

Dizendo isso, a loira deixou o casal boquiaberto na sala, fechando a porta do quarto.

Tomaram um banho, vestiram os pijamas, escovaram os dentes e foram para o sofá. O gryffindor fez um simples feitiço para duplicar o tamanho do móvel, deixando espaço para dois e aumentou o tamanho da colcha. Draco deitou sobre seu peito,acariciando seu rosto cuidadosamente.

- Eu te amo Harry...

- Também te amo Dray.

- Queria poder te sentir... Que droga.

- Não é a noite de núpcias perfeita, mas... Ao menos tenho você aqui pertinho de mim.

- Digo o mesmo.

Não podiam fazer muitas coisas, mas ao menos poderiam beijar e não desperdiçaram nem um minuto. A "cama" improvisada estava quentinha e aconchegante, mesmo sendo o sofá da sala. Dormiram tranquilos um tempo depois.

Na manhã seguinte acordaram muito bem dispostos para aguentar os dois "intrusos". Lucius acordava cedo para trabalhar, então era menos um impasse no caminho.

Já Narcisa acordara cedo para fazer o café da manhã. É claro que apenas fazia os feitiços e tudo já estava pronto. Preparou a melhor mesa de café da manhã possível, porém apenas para si mesma e para o filho, Tudo o que Harry ganhou foi um copo de suco com muito açúcar e uma torrada queimada.

- Obrigada pelo café, mamãe.

- Por nada meu filho! Espero que goste. Faz tempo que não fico na cozinha.

Obviamente Draco percebeu o pratinho do esposo e não ficou nem um pouco alegre com aquilo. Por trás de vários olhares gelados da mãe,puxou a cadeira do esposo para mais perto e deu-lhe uma colherada de cereal,brincando de aviãozinho. Narcisa só faltou vomitar ao ver tanta melação

- Por favor, me poupem das demonstrações de afeto.

- Estamos na nossa casa,mamãe**. Nossa** casa.

- Ao menos dêem-se ao respeito...

- Tá legal... Acho que vou indo para a loja.

- Vai trabalhar hoje amor?

- Não... Só quero ver se Pansy e Blaise estão dando conta do recado.

- Oh não senhor. É nossa lua de mel! O que acha de nós dois irmos passar à tarde no parque? Quem sabe fazer um piquenique com aqueles lanches que eu faço?

- Eu amo seus lanches! Mas é claro que...

- ...Que não. Draco meu filho, tenho muitas coisas para fazer hoje e gostaria que me acompanhasse.

- A senhora só pode estar de brincadeira!

- Não. Tudo bem Dray... Vai lá com a sua mãe... Eu vou... Passar lá na cidade. Comprar algumas coisas, etc...

Paciência. Só mais um dia. Naquela mesma noite os sogros graças ao poderoso Merlin já estariam fora.

**CONTINUA...

* * *

**

By Vicky

Ahhhhhrgggg! Sogra tensaaaaaa;.;

Tadinho do Harry... Será que eles vão aguentar?

Veremos!

**Thanks pelos reviews Totosay de Cueca e Markelody ;3**

**Até o próximo capítulo!**

**Jya**


	3. Falta Pouco

**Falta Pouco**

Obviamente tudo o que Narcisa queria era separar os dois. Levou o filho até Diagon Alley e fez questão de passar em todo tipo de lojas, comprando desde roupas a poções.

- Filho, tem alguém que quer vê-lo.

- Quem?

- É surpresa! Vamos até _Leaky Cauldron_!

- O que? Você, senhora Narcisa Malfoy indo até o _Leaky Cauldron_?

- Qual o problema? Nunca é tarde para conhecer lugares diferentes.

- Vamos demorar muito? Já são três horas da tarde!

- Não se preocupe com o tempo.

Chegaram ao _pub_,encontrando uma jovem senhora de cabelos loiros sentada junto a um garoto igualmente loiro.

- Senhora Nott! Há quanto tempo! – cumprimentou Narcisa,abraçando-a.

- Olá senhora Malfoy. É um prazer revê-la. Olá Draco!

- Oi senhora Nott...

- Filho,onde estão seus modos?

Nem um pouco alegre, Draco depositou um beijo nas mãos da senhora. Principalmente quando notou o filho desta o observando de cima a baixo.

- E ai, Draco? Há quanto tempo...- disse Theodore se aproximando.

- É mesmo...

- Filho,por que você e Theodore não saem por aí para conversar?

- Mamãe!

- Ela tem razão. Vamos andar por aí;Deixá-las mais a vontade.

Deixaram o local e andaram pelo beco. Não estava muito cheio,mas já era de se imaginar.

Draco sabia muito bem o que Nott queria e não estava nem um pouco disposto dar.

- Soube que se casou ontem com Potter.

- Sim, casei.

- É uma pena... Um desperdício alguém como você se casar com aquele pobretão...

- Para sua informação Harry não é pobre. Ele aprecia trabalhar duro para alcançar sés objetivos. Ao menos não é um mimado como você.

- Olha quem fala. Você é um Malfoy.

-A diferença é que desde os meus dezesseis anos deixei de depender dos meus pais, trabalhando em vários bicos até ter o suficiente para abrir minha loja.

- Você não precisa trabalhar! Você merece mais do que isso!

- Não adianta Nott. Já estou casado e nada pode mudar esse estado.

- Me de uma chance! Se lembra de Hogwarts? Nós dois juntos?

- Aquilo foi há muito tempo Nott... Antes de eu completar quinze.

- Mas bem que você gostava, não é? Vamos relembrar os velhos tempos...

Theodore empurrou o loiro para o muro, agarrando-o com os braços. Beijou sua nuca, suas bochechas e por fim sua boca. Draco não poderia estar menos enojado, principalmente quando sentiu a mão livre do ex adentrar suas calças.

- Você continua tão sexie quanto antes... E tão cheiroso. - disse Nott,cheirando os cabelos loiros do outro.

- Você me enoja.

Estranhamente o loiro não estava nervoso. Na verdade estava sorrindo de modo divertido.

- Qual é a graça?

- Aha... Crucio!- disse Draco,vendo o outro se contorcer de dor.

- C-Como conseguiu...

- Oh! Você não sabia? Quando dois bruxos poderosos se casam, não há mais necessidade de uso de varinha.

- S-Seu...

- Foi bom revê-lo, mas agora tenho que ir.

E com um sorriso ainda maior no rosto, o loiro voltou para o restaurante.

- Mamãe ,já está na hora de ir.

- Mas já? Tão rápido? Deu tempo de matar as saudades com Theodore?

- Oh sim... E como...

- Bem. Então tenha uma boa tarde minha amiga.

- Uma boa tarde, Cissa. Venha até a mansão qualquer dia para um chá da tarde.

- Com certeza. Vamos filho.

Durante o caminho de volta, ambos discutiam sobre o encontro.

- Não acredito nisso, mamãe.

- No que?

- Você e a senhora Nott tentando me empurrar para aquele...

- Theodore é o garoto mais respeitável que conheci. Além do mais é slytherin como todos nós.

- É mesmo? Respeitável? Se eu contasse o que ele acabou de fazer...

- Não me importa. A família dele é de extrema confiança.

- Acho melhor terminarmos esse assunto. Estou cansado e quero ir para casa.

- Tudo bem... Já que meu filho não aprecia a minha companhia...

- Sem drama mamãe.

Quando chegaram em casa,Harry estava na cozinha preparando alguns lanches.

Draco praticamente jogou as sacolas da mãe no chão e pulou sobre o marido,puxando-o para um beijo.

- Senti sua falta amor...

- Também senti a sua. Você nem imagina onde é que eu fui parar.

- Eu imagino.

- Filho, me ajude com esses pacotes? São quatro horas e logo seu pai volta.

- Agora não mamãe... Por favor... - disse o loiro, voltando a atacar os lábios de Harry.

Narcisa aguentou o suficiente até seu esposo chegar. Finalmente seu salvador chegara e pelas feições não estava para brincadeiras.

- Pare com isso. - disse simplesmente.

- Sim senhor. - respondeu Draco,cessando o beijo a muito custo.

- Sua mãe e eu já estamos indo. Espero que ainda repense nisso tudo. Caso Potter estrague tudo, como é de se esperar, sabe que ainda tem nossa mansão.

- Pode deixar papai. Vou manter contato.

- Certo. E você Potter, se porte como um home. Caso contrário, não hesitarei em matá-lo lenta e dolorosamente.

- Sim, senhor Malfoy.

- Você ainda tem vinte anos, Draco. Ainda a tempo de repensar.

- Boa tentativa papai.

- Pois bem. Tenha um bom dia, filho.

- Adeus filhinho. Não se esqueça de escrever!

- Claro mamãe. Não vou esquecer.

Os Malfoys finalmente deixaram a casa. Harry esperou-os sair para festejar.

- Graças ao bom Merlin!

- Finalmente. Sou todinho seu.

- Oh! Estou preparando nossos lanches e a cesta.

- Nosso piquenique ainda está de pé?

- Com certeza!

- Graças a Mordred!

**CONTINUA...**

* * *

By Vicky

aeaeeee! Tchau tchau !

Finalmente!

**Thanks pelos reviews Totosay de Cueca,Markelody e Nana Evans ;3**

**Até o próximo capítulo!**

**Jya**


	4. Lua de Mel

**Aviso: Lemon!*-***

* * *

**Lua de Mel**

A cesta de piquenique não demorou em ficar pronta e logo o casal seguiu para o parque próximo ao centro da cidade.

O tempo estava perfeito, ensolarado e ao menos poderiam curtir no finalzinho da tarde.

Harry espalhou a toalha pelo chão e abriu a cesta, pegando a garrafa de chá e alguns sanduíches embrulhados.

- O que temos para hoje?

- Sanduíches de atum com maionese, sanduíches de peito de peru com cheddar, _cupcakes_ de framboesa que vão ficar dentro da cesta para não atrair formigas e um maravilhoso chá gelado de pêssego.

- Uau... Você realmente fez muita coisa.

- São os seus favoritos, não são?

- Só você mesmo para me fazer apreciar a culinária muggle.

- E o que vai querer primeiro?

-Um pouco de chá, por favor. Você trouxe a câmera?

- Com certeza. - disse o moreno, servindo um copo de chá ao esposo.

- Obrigado.

- Sorria!- exclamou, com a câmera em mãos.

Draco sorriu divertido, mostrando a língua para a câmera. Uma hora ou outra seu marido teria uma coleção de fotos suas.

- Você não se cansa de tirar fotos minhas?

- Como eu poderia? Você está ficando cada vez mais lindo!

- E eu não sei? Na verdade mais do que já sou é impossível.

- Huahaha...Modesto como sempre.

Comeram os lanches observando a bela paisagem ao redor. Estavam próximos a um riacho de águas claras. O ambiente não poderá estar mais perfeito.

Depois conversaram,riram,tiraram fotos e deitaram-se na toalha para observar o pôr do sol.

- O nosso dia foi perfeito, Harry.

- Ainda não passou nem metade. Temos muito que fazer.

Em questão de segundos já se beijavam apaixonadamente, acariciando os rostos e os cabelos.

- Hum... Vamos para casa. - disse o loiro, interrompendo o beijo no momento mais inoportuno.

- Certo... Melhor mesmo.

Separaram os lixos, jogaram na lixeira, embrulharam a toalha e fecharam o cesto voltando para casa.

Assim que entraram, deixaram a louça lavando sozinha por um feitiço e foram para o quarto. Encheram a banheira com água e esperaram esta ficar cheia para espalhar os sais. Harry aproveitou que o esposo estava checando a temperatura da banheira e com duas palmas, enfeitou o quarto com velas e rosas vermelhas espalhadas.

- Já pode vir! O banho está pronto!- exclamou loiro, já nu com os cabelos presos por um prendedor.

Entrou na banheira primeiro, constatando que a temperatura estava perfeita, esperando o moreno entrar logo depois.

- Que cheiro bom.

- É uma essência com aroma de morangos...

Fitaram-se por um momento, sentindo a pele queimar apenas pelo contato visual.

Draco deu o primeiro passo, inclinando-se para beijar os lábios avermelhado do esposo.

Primeiramente foi apenas um toque, que acabou por se tornar vários. O beijo foi lento e não necessitou de movimentação de línguas ou algo do tipo. As mãos exploravam por todos os lados,tocando,sentindo a pele aquecida.

Logo veio a esponja,com sabonete liquido, espalhando-se por ambos os corpos; a espuma se formando cada vez mais.

Harry podia passar horas explorando o corpo a sua frente e vice-e versa.

- Quando foi que eu me tornei esse ser romântico desprezível?- perguntou o loiro, de modo descontraído.

- Desde quando te pedi em namoro... E essa foi a melhor coisa que já me aconteceu...

- Maldito gryffindor açucarado...

Sorriram confidentes, voltando para mais um beijo. O banho não demorou muito em terminar. Secaram-se com a enorme toalha e vestiram seus roupões.

O quarto já estava devidamente preparado para casal. Sentaram-se na cama, sem os roupões.

Draco sorriu para o marido, levando os finos dedos até a face corada acariciando-a com carinho. Seu esposo levou-os aos lábios beijando-os de modo singelo, com até certa devoção.

- Eu te amo Dray...

- Também te amo...

Finalmente teriam sua noite de núpcias. Esperaram tanto tempo por ela e agora estavam livres para se amar. Não podiam esperar mais.

Calmamente o loiro desceu, espalhando beijos por todo o corpo do marido. Sempre agradecia mentalmente a Mordred por ter um esposo tão lindo. Beijou o tórax, o peito, o ventre, até chegar próximo as pernas. Harry já estava deitado, com a cabeça descansada sobre o travesseiro. Quando chegou ao meio das pernas, não hesitou em tomar a ereção em seus lábios. A sucção começou lenta, deixando o gryffindor mais excitado ainda.

Com o tempo, o ritmo se tornou mais intenso, fazendo com que o moreno gemesse cada vez mais.

Após a longa seção de lambidas e mordiscadas,Harry não agüentou, soltando um grito inarticulado ao soltar suas sementes. Draco sorriu sabendo muito bem que seu esposo adorava preliminares assim.

- Accio. - disse o moreno, recebendo um pote de lubrificante nas mãos.

Trocaram de posições, para a preparação. O loiro se deitou relaxado, esperando o outro se encaixar entre suas pernas. Talvez fosse pela espera, talvez fosse pela excitação, mas Harry mal conseguia segurar o pote tamanha a tremulação de suas mãos. Espalhou o gel por dois dedos e introduziu-os lentamente.

Sentia quase como se fosse à primeira vez com o esposo. Na verdade seria a primeira vez depois do casamento. Teria de ser especial.

Draco sentia seu corpo em brasa com o toque do moreno, querendo mais que nunca uma aproximação.

- Por favor, Harry... Vem...

Não havia como resistir à aquele pedido tão sensual. Se preparou mentalmente, introduzindo-se lentamente, deleitando-se com cada momento, até atingir o ponto perfeito. A partir daí iniciou o movimento vai e vem igualmente lento, puxando os quadris do esposo para mais perto.

Observar o rosto contraído do loiro era seu hobby preferido. Sentir aquelas unhas arranhando suas costas por incrível que pareça, também.

Foi aumentando gradativamente o ritmo da penetração, alcançando a glândula do prazer de minuto em minuto.

Se amaram em várias posições diferentes, de vários modos diferentes. Naquele momento, Draco suava frio enquanto cavalgava no colo do esposo, gemendo baixinho com olhos fechados. Com mais alguns movimentos chegaram ao orgasmo, caindo exaustos. Suas respirações estavam descompassadas, seus peitos subindo e descendo.

Como de costume, o loiro descansava sua cabeça sobre o peito do esposo.

- Uau... - disse Harry, completamente satisfeito.

Num repente, um barulho estranho atinge a janela, que estava aberta. Por ela entra uma bela coruja de igreja, com um envelope vermelho preso em sua pata.

- Oh não... Isso não... - constatou o _slyth_,sabendo muito bem a quem aquela coruja pertencia.

- Er... De quem é... Essa coruja?- perguntou Harry, ainda cansado.

- Adivinha?

- Por Merlin...- suspirou o moreno.

Tudo o que poderiam fazer era esperar até que o berrador desse seu recado e se auto destruir. De modo preguiçoso, o gryffo pegou o envelope e aguardou.

Uma boca se formou no papel e uma voz masculina ecoou pelo quarto.

_- Draco Lucius Malfoy. Nunca pensei que teria tanto desgosto por você. Um Malfoy nunca, repito que NUNCA se submete a outro bruxo. Apenas outros bruxos se submetem a um Malfoy. Nunca fiquei tão desgostoso quanto agora. Quero que saiba._

_Adeus, Lucius._

O bilhete se rasgou em mil pedaços, pegando fogo logo no fim. Ao menos seu pai não gritara.

- Não creio numa coisa dessas.

- O que seu pai quis dizer com isso? Sério. Não deu para entender.

- Papai... Não está nada alegre em descobrir que... Eu sou passivo... Entende?

- Está brincando?

- Não. O pior e que é verdade. É considerada uma humilhação um Malfoy se submeter a outro homem.

- Bem... Eu sinto muito... Você deveria ter me falado que queria ser ativo! Já pensou você ativo? Uau!- brincou Harry,levando um peteleco na orelha.

- Isso não tem graça.

- Foi mal...

- Se ele acha vai me controlar assim, está muito enganado! E como ele ousa me espionar na minha noite de núpcias? Ele vai ver só!

- Ignore seus pais,meu amor... Vamos dormir,porque amanhã tem mais...

- Boa-noite.

- Boa-noite,meu amor.

CONTINUA...

* * *

By Vicky

Já falei que adoro escrever lemon?*-*

hahaua

Finalmente nee?

Mas sempre tem alguém para empatar, faley u.u

enfim... Será que os sogrões vão continuar pegando no pé?

Eu não contaria com isso *-*

**Thanks pelos reviews Totosay de Cueca,Markelody, Nana Evans, Deh Cristie Isaacs e Ava Malfoy( MM) ;33**

**Até o próximo capítulo!**

**Jya**


	5. Acabouse o que era doce

**Acabou-se o que era doce**

A manhã seguinte chegou ao bairro. Os pássaros cantavam, as pessoas andavam de modo apressado conversando pelas ruas. Enquanto isso, certo loiro acabava de acordar, espreguiçando-se e bocejando discretamente. Ao lado, um belo moreno de olhos esverdeados o observava com o rosto apoiado sobre a mão.

- Bom-dia,meu amor.

- Bom dia!- respondeu Draco de modo animado. Até mais animado que o normal, beijando o esposo com carinho.

- Por que toda essa animação meu amor?

- Ah... Por que você é perfeito Harry... Casar com você foi a minha melhor decisão.

- Own... Você fica tão fofo quando diz essas coisas...

- Obrigado.

- Na verdade... Tenho uma péssima notícia...

- Ahn? O que houve? Tem algo errado? Fiz algo errado?

- Não, não meu amor. É que... Hoje eu já tenho que ir pro ministério.

- Você não pode estar falando sério?

- É sério. Só consegui licença para três dias de lua-de-mel. Infelizmente já são dez horas da manhã e meu turno já começou...

- Não Harry... Eu não acredito.

- Me perdoa... Me perdoa mesmo. Você sabe que não posso deixar de trabalhar.

- Ah... Tudo bem... Eu também já vou para a loja hoje então...

- Não fica assim meu amor...

O loiro estava nitidamente desapontado. Não conseguiu passar nem um dia inteiro com seu marido e isso o frustrava.

- Tudo bem Harry. Não tem problema. Melhor tomar um banho e se trocar.

- Você está chateado. Queria ter mais tempo comigo, não é?"

"Maldito gryffindor que sempre consegue me decifrar".- pensou Draco.

- Eu queria. Mas não tem como ficar faltando no trabalho. Nós precisamos do dinheiro.

- Então está certo. Prometo tentar voltar mais cedo e preparar um maravilhoso jantar à luz de velas para nós dois, tudo bem?

- Claro.

- Te amo... - disse o moreno, puxando o esposo para um beijo rápido.

- Te amo, Harry.

Depois da despedida não se viram mais durante o dia inteiro. Harry foi para o ministério, onde já possuía vários casos para estudar enquanto Draco voltou para loja com os dois melhores amigos.

- E então Draquinho? Conte tudo! Como foi a lua de mel?

- Pan... Quase foi um fiasco... _Quase_.

- Não? Sério? O que houve?

- Adivinha se o Sr. E a Sra Malfoy não ficaram dois dias em casa?

- Não brinca! Eles ainda seguem a tradição?

- Á risca.

- Nossa que péssimo isso. - respondeu Blaise, entrando na conversa.

- Péssimo é pouco, Blaise. Eles ficaram infernizando tanto meu Harry que ele quase chegou a explodir com os dois.

- Potter perder a calma assim? Isso é novidade.

- Meus pais me tiram do sério, juro. Sei que me criaram desde sempre, me deram um lar e tudo o que eu sempre quis. Mas existe limite pra tudo.

- Com certeza. Os pais da Pan também quase arruinaram nossa lua de mel,né?

- Foi mesmo Amor. Eles quase estragaram mesmo, mas pelo menos agente conseguiu despitá-los.

- Famílias tradicionais são um porre.

- Falou bonito, meu amigo.

- Mas então conte. Como foi o tempo que restou?

- Ah... Foi perfeito... Um pouco rápido demais... Porém valeu a pena.

Logo a campainha que indica clientes tocou e um tão conhecido home adentrou,com um semblante nada amigável.

- Papai?

- Draco. Poderia vir aqui para fora um instante?

- Claro.

Não muito contente, o menor seguiu o mais velho até alguns metros para fora da loja.

Pela expressão em sua face, aquela conversa não seria nada agradável.

- Calculo que tenha recebido minha carta?

- Sim,papai.

- Estou muito decepcionado com você. Onde já se viu? Um Malfoy a mercê de um Potter?

- Isso não foi nada legal papai. Ele é meu esposo. Se gosto de dar...

- Olhe o palavreado!

- Perdão... Se gosto de ter meu esposo dentro de mim,isso não lhe diz respeito. É minha privacidade. O senhor não tinha o direito.

- Isso é uma humilhação, e sabe muito bem!

- Como o senhor soube?

- Simples. O vaso de flores que sua mãe colocou no quarto tem um feitiço do espelho.

Tudo o que acontecesse daí nós poderíamos ver da mansão,pelo reflexo da água do vaso gêmeo.

- Como ousa?

- Sabe com quem está falando? Acaso perdeu o respeito?

- Me perdoe se estou lhe faltando com o respeito, papai! Mas vocês ultrapassaram todos os limites dessa vez!

- Há quanto tempo... Não sente essa bengala?

- Por acaso está pensando em me bater? Não sou mais uma criança, Lucius. Se tentar fazer alguma coisa, qualquer coisa que seja... Saiba que terá volta.

- Quanta audácia. Está merecendo ser deserdado.

- Como posso se o senhor já o fez, quando eu completei 16 anos?

- Estou falando do nome. Não mais será chamado Malfoy.

- E o que me importa? Sou um Potter agora, _papai_. Não preciso do seu nome sujo!

- Tudo o que espero é que saiba o que está fazendo. Nunca mais volte a pisar na nossa mansão.

- Tanto faz. Tenho minha própria casa agora.

- Passar bem. - disse Lucius, desaparatando quase que imediatamente.

Draco tentou segurar o choro, mas não conseguiu. Aquele era seu pai afinal. Nunca pensou que o enfrentaria daquele jeito.

" Queria que você estivesse aqui,Harry..."- pensou tristemente, sentando-se no chão em frente à loja. O que não sabia é que seu esposo pode ouvir seu anseio.

A ligação mágica ainda era muito forte. Logo recebeu uma resposta.

" Você não parece bem. Infelizmente não posso ir. Mas quando chegarmos em casa,nos falamos. Eu te amo".

**CONTINUA**

**

* * *

**

By Vicky

Aha! Lucius não esperava por essa U.u

enfim ;33

uauha acho que já repararam

**No review= No chapter ;3**

É assim que funciona;3

Eu atualizo rapidinho não é?

Conforme recebo reviews u.u

Por isso demorei para postar esse

Enfim

**Thanks pelos reviews Totosay de Cueca,Markelody, Nana Evans, Deh Cristie Isaacs, Ava Malfoy( MM) e Freya Black ;33]**

**Até o próximo capítulo!**

**Jya  
**


	6. Garoto de Ouro

**Garoto de Ouro**

Draco contou as horas para ir embora dali. Não que o trabalho fosse ruim, mas queria voltar logo para casa e descansar.

Quando finalmente voltou para casa já estava exausto, cheio de dores por todo o corpo, devido a todo aquele sobe e desce de escada, corre para lá e para cá.

Ao entrar na casa se notou que a maleta do esposo estava jogada sobre o sofá, deixando também a sua por ali. Foi até a cozinha e se deparou com um Harry de avental, extremamente concentrado nas panelas. Correu até ele, abraçando-o carinhosamente por trás.

- Oi...

- Oi meu amor! Chegou bem na hora. Estou preparando nosso jantar.

- Harry...Quero conversar.

- Claro, claro. Vou deixar as panelas trabalhando aqui. - disse o moreno, retirando o avental e enfeitiçando as panelas.

Daquele jeito que apenas moreno sabia fazer, abraçou o esposo com força, afagando seus cabelos levemente para depois encostar seus lábios nos dele de modo terno.

Sentaram-se no sofá, sem sapatos, trocando carícias entre as mãos.

- Harry...

- O que foi que aconteceu? Por que está tão triste?

- Eu briguei com o papai...

- Sério? Mas por quê?

- Você sabe. Aquela história de ativo, passivo... Eu falei que isso não interessava a ele e por isso ele me deserdou.

- Eu sinto muito.

- Não, está tudo bem... Foi melhor assim...

- Tem razão. Você já é um rapaz bem crescido, não precisa de pessoas te dizendo o que fazer.

- Obrigado...

- Você parece cansado.

- Haha... Você nem imagina... Estou com dor de cabeça, estressado e com o corpo todo dolorido.

- É mesmo? Uhm... Deixe-me ver... Que tal uma massagem?

- Não brinca! Eu adoraria uma massagem agora.

Com cuidado, Harry virou o loiro de costas, jogando os cabelos deste para frente e logo depois retirando a camisa. Suas mãos hábeis começaram a se movimentar pelos ombros, para frente e para trás. Passou pelos ossinhos dos ombros, pelas junções do pescoço e pelo ossinho pescoço, sempre com mãos muito leves.

Draco podia passar o dia inteiro sendo massageado pelo moreno. Estava com olhos fechados, sentindo seus pequenos ossos se estralarem de vez em quando. Aquilo era muito relaxante. Aquela seção de massagens durou um bom tempo, até o loiro se sentir completamente renovado.

- Uau... Você tem mãos mágicas Harry...

- Você estava precisando relaxar.

- Se eu te disser do que eu realmente estou precisando, você vai me xingar.

- Er... Entendi o recado. Só depois do jantar, tudo bem?

- A hora que você quiser...

As panelas chiavam, indicando que o jantar já estava pronto. Harry voltou para a cozinha, distribuindo o jantar nas travessas de vidro levando-as até a mesa da sala de estar, que já estava devidamente arrumada, com vela, um elegante jogo de pratos e duas taças de vinho.

Sempre cavalheiro, o moreno puxou a cadeira para que o esposo sentasse,empurrando-a depois de volta para então se acomodar em seu lugar. Abriu a garrafa de vinho enchendo as duas taças.

- Para abrir o apetite. - disse, levantando a taça para um brinde.

- Obrigado... O jantar está com um cheiro maravilhoso. - disse o loiro, bebericando um pouco do vinho.

- Bem... Espero que goste.

- Com você cozinhando, como até pedra. - brincou Draco, se servindo com um pouco de arroz e frango empanado.

Enquanto jantavam, conversaram sobre o dia de trabalho, sobre os amigos entre muitas outras coisas.

- Aluguei um filme para nós hoje.

- Que filme?

- Um filme_ muggle _muito bom. "Don Juan Demarco". Me lembro até hoje que minha tia chorava assistindo... Quero dizer, eu ficava espiando da escada...

- Parece interessante. Primeiro: Cama, depois filme?

- Como quiser.

Terminaram o jantar e deixaram à louça lavando na máquina. Draco já nem lembrava mais do ocorrido daquela tarde, tudo o que queria era se embolar com seu marido.

O moreno o agarrou pela cintura, beijando-o de modo urgente enquanto seguiam para o quarto. Em questão de segundos já estavam atracados na cama, amando-se intensamente. Após um tempo gemidos altos e satisfeitos atingiram ao quarto. Seus corpos exaustos e suados caíram de modo preguiçoso na cama.

Harry se ajeitou na cama, puxando o loiro de encontro a seu peito, podendo sentir a respiração acelerada deste.

- Você é mesmo... Um garoto de ouro, Harry... Obrigado por tudo o que fez por mim hoje...

- Disponha... Olha Dray... Eu não tenho poder para te impedir de sofrer ou de chorar... Mas saiba que eu sempre vou estar aqui para te abraçar... Para te amar... Okay isso soou meio brega agora.

- Oh Harry... Soou mesmo. Mas você fica tão fofo falando essas coisas... Obrigado por ser tão perfeito...

**CONTINUA...**

* * *

By Vicky

Ah*-* Estou romântica hoje pfff - N

enfim, próximo capítulo teremos a volta de alguém... Quem será?

uhahua enfim

**Thanks pelos reviews Totosay de Cueca,Markelody, Nana Evans, Deh Cristie Isaacs, Ava Malfoy( MM) e Freya Black ;33]**

**Até o próximo capítulo!**

**Jya  
**


	7. A primeira briga

**A Primeira Briga**

No dia seguinte Harry havia saído mais cedo para resolver um problema no departamento de

"Uso indevido de magia" e enquanto o loiro já estava completamente recuperado e disposto a trabalhar.

Tomou um bom banho, comeu duas torradas e foi para a loja. Como ainda eram oito horas da manhã, Pansy e Blaise ainda não estavam lá. Assim Era melhor,pois teria tempo de arrumar a loja do seu jeito.

Jogou a mochila atrás do balcão, vestiu seu avental e prendeu os cabelos. Estranhamente a campainha tocou. "Um cliente a essa hora?"- pensou antes de abrir a porta.

- Theo?

- Oi Dray.

- É muita cara de pau sua aparecer por aqui.

- Dray,eu só quero conversar!

- Não tenho nada para conversar com você.

- Por favor Dray... Só uma chance.- pediu Nott,com um olhar sincero.

- Entra. - respondeu Draco, massageando as têmporas.

Sabia que iria se arrepender depois, mas não custava ouvir o que o idiota tinha a dizer. Fechou a porta da loja e indicou o balcão.

- Obrigado por me deixar entrar...

- Fale de uma vez antes que eu me arrependa.

- Eu... Sinto muito pelo que eu fiz esses dias. Foi por puro impulso!

- Bela desculpa.

- Não, é sério Dray. Você me enlouquece! A sua voz, o seu cheiro, o seu corpo! Tudo em você!

- Olha o respeito!

- Desculpa, mas não dá... Eu te amo Dray!

- Theo, por favor me esquece. Já estou casado, não amo mais você a muitos anos.

- O que Potter tem que eu não tenho?

- Hahahaa... Voce não me perguntou isso!- riu o loiro de modo sarcástico.

- Qual é a graça?

- Se eu fosse nomear o que ele tem você não iria gostar.

- Certo. Ele é tão bom de cama quanto eu?

- Pfff... Theo, por favor.

- Mesmo? Mas o Potter sabe disso aqui?- perguntou Nott, mordendo a nuca do loiro.

Draco sentiu um forte arrepio passar por todo seu corpo. Seu colega _slytherin_ realmente sabia seu ponto fraco. Nem mesmo seu esposo sabia que adorava ser mordido.

- P-Pare com isso...

- Se arrepiou todo não foi? Eu sei muito bem do que gosta...

- Theo já chega. Acho que se esqueceu que posso te azarar em questão de segundos.

- É mesmo? Se realmente quisesse me azarar, já teria o feito, _coelinho_... - concluiu o rapaz, voltando a atacar a nuca do outro.

- Não ouse... Me chamar assim...- disse o loiro,tentando conter um gemido.

- Voce adorava o seu apelido...

- Isso é... Passado... Já acabou, Nott.

E ao final, Draco não soube como nem porque acabou cedendo, tudo o que sabia era que não havia mais como voltar atrás. Tentou escapar dos impulsos, mas não conseguiu.

Enquanto copulava com o outro atrás do balcão, não conseguia parar de se castigar mentalmente por estar fazendo aquilo. Harry jamais o perdoaria se soubesse.

Durante todo aquele dia se culpou pelo ocorrido da manhã. Não havia desculpa pelo que havia feito. Poderia até mentir, mas não conseguiria fazê-lo. Não para seu marido. Além, do mais o moreno provavelmente notaria as marcas roxas em seu pescoço.

- Uh... A noite foi boa hein?- comentou Blaise,notando as marcas.

- Ah... É... Foi sim... - respondeu Draco, tentando esconder sob a gola da camisa.

- Esse Harryzito não perde mesmo tempo. - disse Pansy,com um sorriso divertido.

- Pan, posso falar com você? Ali na sala de estoque?

- Claro _chefinho_!

Seguiram até a sala ao lado, fechando a porta. Pansy não estava entendendo mais nada.

O que seria tão importante assim que nem Blaise poderia ouvir?

- Oh Pan...

- Que aconteceu, Draquinho?

- Pan... Eu fiz uma coisa pela qual não me orgulho... Harry nunca... NUNCA vai me perdoar...

- Por Merlin, o que você fez de tão grave?

- Eu e o Nott...

- Não... Não me diga que você e ele...?

- Sim. Nós transamos aqui... Não faz muito tempo...

- Eu não acredito! Por isso essas marcas roxas?

- Exatamente! Ah Pan... Eu não sei o que fazer! Estou com tanta vergonha...

- Tadinho do Harry...

- Hey! Eu te chamei pra me consolar e não piorar a situação.

- Desculpa. Olha... Conversa com o Harry. Ele é compreensivo. Acho que vai entender.

- Não acho que ele vá entender uma coisa dessas...

-Voce tem que ser sincero.

- Tem razão. Eu não posso mentir para o meu esposo. Vou falar com ele assim que chegar em casa.

Durante aquele dia, seu coração estava mais acelerado que o normal. A culpa pairando sobre sua cabeça.

Imaginava Harry nervoso, gritando e dizendo que estava tudo acabado. Dizendo que ele não merecia ter o garoto de ouro, entre outras que seu marido já estaria em casa e não deu outra: Ele já estava lá,com o jantar pronto apenas esperando seu loiro chegar.

Como sempre beijaram-se e sentaram á mesa. Harry estava mais quieto que o comum e isso já fez com que loiro ficasse ainda mais tenso.

- C-Como foi seu dia de trabalho?

- Legal. Tive que resolver umas coisas no ministério e voltei mais cedo.

- Ah... Interessante.

- Dray... Me diz como essas marcas roxas foram parar na sua nuca.

"Maldito gryffindor com olhos de águia - pensou o loiro, sentindo-se cada vez mais nervoso.

- Eu... Ah tá legal. Não vou mentir. Eu transei com o Nott hoje lá na loja. Ele me mordeu, por isso estou cheio desses roxos.

Um barulho de talheres caindo sobre os prato foi ouvido. Harry se levantou da mesa,levando o prato até a cozinha,jogando a comida fora.

Com olhos fechados, apoiou as mãos sobre a pia, tentando contar até dez. Draco veio logo atrás, tentando tocar o braço tremulo do marido.

- Dray... Como você _pôde_?

- Harry, me perdoe... Eu tentei...

- Tentou resistir? Você é casado Dray! Eu não sabia que você não gostava de transar comigo...

-Não, Harry! Nunca... Você é maravilhoso!

- Ah claro... Tanto que você foi correndo para o Nott.

- Eu sei que não existe desculpa para o que eu fiz! Mas por favor, Harry... Tente me perdoar...

- Não quero falar sobre isso... Eu vou dormir.

- Não Harry... Vamos conversar.

- Você quer conversar, então vamos. Me fale o que deu em você?

- Eu... Eu não sei Harry!- chorava Draco. – Simplesmente aconteceu... Me perdoa!

Sei que sou a pior pessoa do mundo... Voce não merecia...

- Me escuta. Eu estou muito chateado com isso... Mas ao menos você teve a decência de me dizer...

- Harry... Eu não quero ficar brigado com você... Por favor Harry.

- Preciso de um tempo pra pensar. Vou dormir.

- Você nem jantou, Harry! Come alguma coisa.

- Perdi a fome... Se quiser pode ir pro quarto. Eu vou dormir na sala.

- Harry, por favor...

- Boa-noite, Dray...

O moreno estava mais chateado do que nervoso. Não era de seu feitio ficar gritando. Preferia ficar quieto e isolado para pensar.

Foi até o quarto apenas para pegar seu travesseiro junto a um lençol e se deitou no sofá.

Era a primeira vez em anos que Draco dormia sem um beijo de boa-noite do moreno.

CONTINUA...

**

* * *

**

By Vicky

Ahá! Por essa ninguém esperava! Veremos se eles conseguem resolver esse assunto!

**Thanks pelos reviews Totosay de Cueca,Markelody, Nana Evans, Deh Cristie Isaacs, Ava Malfoy( MM),Freya Black e Kimberly Anne Evans potter :333**

**Até o próximo capítulo!**

**Jya  
**


	8. Memórias

**Memórias**

Durante o outro dia, Harry se limitou em apenas acenar para o esposo como cumprimento. Não esperou o loiro para tomar banho e nem mesmo para tomar o café.

O _slytherin _estava com os olhos inchados. Provavelmente havia passado a noite chorando.

Ainda com sua enorme camiseta de dormir e descalço foi até a cozinha, pegando um prato do armário. Sentiu seu coração apertar quando notou que sue prato já estava pronto com ovos e bacon, sobre a mesa.

- Harry.

-...

- Harry, por favor... Fala comigo...

-...

- Harry...

- Onde posso encontrar o Nott?

- Ele trabalha no beco diagonal. Na farmácia Mullpeppers...

- Ótimo.

- Harry.. Você ainda não me perdoou?

- Não.

- Me desculpa Harry! Eu juro,juro que nunca mais vou fazer uma coisa dessas... Por favor... – naquela altura o loiro já voltava a chorar.

- Vou indo para o ministério. Até mais tarde.

- Harry...

Sem olhar para trás,o morneo pegou sua maleta e deixou a casa e mais uma vez Draco voltava a chrar. Não estava bem para trabalhar ou para fazer qualquer coisa naquele momento. Praticamente se arrastou até a sala,deitando no sofá,ligando a T.V . O travesseiro tinha o cheirinho do moreno e isso o reconfortava.

Harry estava completamente sem chão e ainda mais chateado por estar ignorando seu esposo. Ainda era cedo,então resolveu aparatar aé o beco diagonal. Procurou pela farmácia e a encontrou já aberta. Entrou np local e logo de primeira avistou seu alvo.

O rapaz alto,com o cabelo loiro escuro se aproximiu com um sorriso de escárnio.

- Oho! A que devo a "honra" de tão "iustríssima" visita?

- Conheço o Dray muito bem,Nott. Você feaz alguma coisa! O que foi que você fez ou falou para convencê-lo?

- Nada,oras. A culpa não é minha se o seu marido tem fogo no ra...

Antes de concluir a frase,o sytherin sentiu um forte punho direto em seu rosto.

- Limpe essa sua boca parafalar dele,seu imundo!

- Haha...- ria o rapaz,limpando o sangue do canto da boca.- O traído aqui não fui eu!

- Eu sei que fez alguma coisa! E eu vou provar!

Enquanto isso ,Draco ainda estava no sofá. Desta vez,observando um desenho de Harry levando um choque elétrico num jogo de quadribol.

**.:Flashback:.**

_6 anos atrás__-_

_- Pode vir,__**Potter**__! Eu vou acabar com você!- disse Malfoy,praticamente cuspindo o nome do outro._

_-Eu vou arrebentar essa sua cara!- retrucou Harry,com punhos em riste._

_- Briga!Briga!Briga!- diziam os outros alunos ao redor._

_Cada um era segurado por um colega. O loiro estava com o olho roxo o moreno com vários arranhões avermelhados pelo rosto e um pouco sangue escorrendo por sua boca._

_Por um momento os apaziguadores se distrairam e esse foi o momento perfeito para voltarem a se atracar,socando tudo o que viam pela frente,até sairem rolando pelo chão._

_- Mas o que é que está acontecendo aqui? Os dois á para a sala do diretor!- Exclamou Minerva, completamente desgostosa._

_Sem olhar para os lados,ambos seguiram a bruxa até a sala da diretoria. Madam Pomfrey veio rapidamente ao encontro dos garotos,entregando um saco de gelo para um e um pano úmido para outro._

_- Sentem-se.- disse uma voz profundamente cansada._

_- Professor! A culpa foi do Malfoy! Ele..._

_- Tenha calma senhor Potter,tenha calma. Estou a par de todos os acontecimentos e saiba que isso não me agrada de modo algum._

_- Diretor! O Potter merece uma punição! Ele é um..._

_- Sei muito bem o que pensa sobre seu colega __,senhor Malfoy. Guarde seus comentários para si. Agora queriam me explicar o que houve._

_- Ele começou!- disseram os dois em uníssono._

_- Harry. Você primeiro._

_- Eu estava numa boa,andando por aí com os meus amigos até esse idiota aparecer! Ele chamou Mione de mudblood e..._

_- Você o golpeou?_

_- É! Mas eu estava com a razão! Ele ofendeu minha amiga! Ele sempre o fez! Em todos esses anos!_

_- Ela é mesmo uma mudblood! Tem que morrer como todosos outros!_

_- Chega.- disse o diretor,de modo enérgico.- Essas brigas entre ambos já não são uma novidade. Ouso até complementar,dizendo que já passaram do limite aceitável a muito tempo._

_- M-Mas professor...!_

_- sua frutração. Porém violência não leva a lugar algum. Por acaso já pararam para conversar e resolver as diferenças de modo civilizado?_

_- Até parece. Potter é tão civilizado quanto um porco selvagem! Porco!- retrucou o loiro._

_- Nenhum dos dois pode continuar assim. Essas brigas irão com certeza afetar suas vidas escolares. Temo que seja o momento de intervir._

_- Como assim itervir?- perguntou Malfoy,não gostando do rumo da conversa._

_- Nós do conselho tutelar conversamos por dias e dias para finalmente chegarmos a um consenso. Você,senhor Malfoy e você senhor Potter deverão dividir o mesmo quarto durante o perído de dois meses._

_- NÃO!- disseram mais uma vez em uníssono._

_- Professor! O senhor só pode estar brincando!_

_- Não poderia estar sendo mais sério que isso,meu caro Harry._

_- Eu vou falar com o meu pai! Ninguém vai me obrigar a passar esse tempo todo com o cicatriz!_

_- Tudo já foi resolvido,senhor Malfoy. Não há motivos para incomodar seu pai. Os elfos já estão neste momento levando seus pertences para um quarto isolado do primeiro andar._

_- Isso não é justo professor!Eu prefiro a morte!_

_- Jamais diga uma coisa dessar,Harry. Ainda tem 14 anos. Quem sabe logo descobrirá seu futuro,seu presente e até mesmo seu passado...?- sorriu o diretor, arrumando seus oclinhos de meia-lua._

_- O que o senhor quis dizer com isso? Hei!_

_- Logo irá entender também,senhor Malfoy. Agora se me dão licença,estrei indo até o centro para comprar minhas balinhas de limão. Gostaria de algo,Harry?_

_- Bem... Um sapos de chocolate não seriam má idéia._

_- Boa escolha._

_Tiveram de passar a noite na ala hospítalar,cuidando dos ferimentos. Evitaram olhar um para o outro o tempo todo,no dia seguinte para evitar possíveis brigas._

_O quarto era bem espaçoso e havia duas camas de solteiro,devidamente arrumadas._

_Durante os primeiros dias, não torcaram nenhuma palavra sequer. A vontade de espancar o parceiro ao lado era forte,mas tinham de se controlar para sairem logo daquele quarto._

_Por várias vezes Harry teve que fingir não ter olhos nem ouvidos ao presenciar todas aquelas vezes em que Nott aparecia por lá._

_Nunca pensou que Draco gostasse de garotos. Aquilo seria uma arma poderosa a ser usada contra o outro. Ao menos era o que pensava Harry. Mas se decepcionou ao ver que praticamente todos de Hogwarts já sabiam,menos ele._

_A primeira vez em que trocou uma palavra após duas semanas com o loiro,foi quando o viu tentando abafar o choro ,encolhido em seu colchão._

_- O que foi que aconteceu?_

_- Não te interessa __**Potter**__!_

_-Ok. Eu sei que não gosta de mim e eu não gosto de você. Mas isso aqui seria menos tedioso se tivessemos alguém com quem conversar._

_- Não estou afim de ser seu "amiguinho" Potter._

_- Eu não estou pedindo para sermos amigos... Só quero conversar.. Sei lá.. Sobre qualquer coisa._

_- É mesmo,Potter? Então me diz por que desde o começo... Desde o começo me rejeitou?_

_- Ué! Não é óbvio? Você ofendeu os meus amigos e se mostrou filinho de papai._

_- Nós poderiamos ter sido amigos,Potter. Uma pena.- zombou o loiro._

_- Eu não te odeio,Malfoy._

_- O que disse?_

_- Eu não te odeio. Sinceramente nunca odiei... É que você sempre é tão... Irritante!_

_- Interessante..._

_Após horas de conversa,finalmente começaram a se conhecer melhor e já não sentiam aquela vontade louca de socar o outro tanto assim._

_Com o tempo, nem mesmo trocavam insultos. Apenas se cumprimentavam polidamente e assim se passou um mês. Já não discutiam mais,não fosse por quidditch ou xadrez de bruxo. _

_Conviver com o outro não parceu mais uma coisa ruim. Descobriram muitas coisas em comum e até muitos hábitos em comum._

_Quando Draco terminou seu namoro com Nott após um ano,o primeiro a tentá-lo consolar foi Harry,dizendo que não era para dar certo mesmo e que Nott fedia a estrume de dragão._

_Aquela foi a primeira vez em que o moreno fez o outro rir. A primeira entre muitas,mal sabia ele._

_E foi então que surgiu aquele sentimento estranho,que fazia ambos corações acelerarem toda a vez que os olhares se encotravam. A expectativa de ir para o quarto e conversar com o outro se tornou ainda maior e ainda mais urgente._

_O ápice veio no momento em que começaram a trocar cartas. Cartas,cartas e mais cartas enquanto estavam em aulas separadas. Depois um desajeitado Harry sempre levando um ramalhete de flores para o loiro.E Depois caixas de chocolates, saídas em Hogsmeaede e finalmente o pedido de namoro,por parte de Harry._

_Ninguém nunca havia imaginado que aqueles dois poderiam combinar tanto,mesmo sendo extremamente opostos. Mas afinal os opostos se atraem ,não é?_

_Mesmo após vários meses,sempre que queriam se encontrar iam para aquele tão conhecido quarto. E lá tiveram sua primeira vez._

_É claro que numa escola como Hogwarts,logo a notícia viria a tona. Num piscar de olhos todos já sabiam,todos comentavam,até mesmo entre professores._

_Tão cedo quanto imaginavam, os Malfoy acabaram por descobrir. Chegaram a ir até a escola apenas para culpar o velho diretor por seu castigo" inútil"._

_Faziam de tudo para tentar afastar os dois. Durante as férias viajavam para outros países e lá ficavam por muitos dias. _

_Draco já não aguentava mais,então quando completou dezesseis anos,resolveu se mudar pra a casa de Sirius,que agora pertencia à Harry.E foi assim que suas novas vidas começaram. _

**.: Fim do Flashback:.**

**CONTINUA...**

* * *

By Vicky

Ufa! demorei;.; mas cheguei;.;

À pedidos da **Totosay**,aqui está o capt sobre como tudo começou ;33

**Thanks pelos reviews Totosay de Cueca,Markelody, Nana Evans, Deh Cristie Isaacs, Ava Malfoy( MM),Freya Black e Kimberly Anne Evans potter :333**

**Até o próximo capítulo!**

**Jya  
**


	9. Problema Resolvido

**Problema Resolvido**

- Já falei que não fiz nada!- exclamou Nott, com o rosto completamente roxo.

- Não mesmo?

Harry segurou os braços do rapaz, imobilizando-o com apenas uma mão,enquanto com a outra despejava uma quantidade pequena de poção diretamente na garganta do outro.

- Não vou dizer nada!

- O que foi que você fez para convencer meu esposo?

- Eu... Eu sei o ponto fraco dele!- Nott chegou a tapar a boca, não conseguindo impedir a verdade de sair.

- Uhm... Ponto fraco?

- Ele tem dois... Dois pontos fracos. Um são as mordidas que ele adora e o outro... É um segredo... Um segredo terrível!

- Então você o ameaçou com isso?

- Sim!

- Obrigado. - disse Harry gentilmente antes de socar o slytherin mais algumas vezes, até este cair desacordado.

Estava com a consciência tranqüila agora que sabia da verdade. Draco nunca faria algo do tipo e se o fizesse, provavelmente não pediria perdão.

Seu dia de trabalho passou mais rápido do que imaginava. Talvez fosse pelo ânimo que voltara com força total. Nem mesmo reclamou quando Mundungo invadiu sua sala, pedindo dinheiro como de costume.

Voltou para casa completamente exausto, porém feliz. Quando entrou se deparou com seu esposo jogado no sofá. Soltou a maleta no chão e foi até o sofá.

- Amor... Amor?- chamou, tocando de leve no ombro do loiro adormecido.

- Ha-Harry?

- Sou eu. Acabei de voltar do ministério.

- Harry... Harry...

Draco praticamente se jogou do sofá para os braços do marido, abraçando-o possessivamente.

- Dray!

- Eu sinto muito Harry! Me perdoe...

- Quem deveria pedir perdão sou eu... Nott me contou tudo.

- Ele o que?

- Não se preocupe. Ele não me contou seu "segredo mortal".

- Graças à Mordred!

- Pode ter certeza de que ele não vai mais te incomodar por um bom tempo.

- O que você fez Harry?

- Não se preocupe. Não foi nada de mais...

- Quebrou a cara dele por mim?

- Sem dúvida.

- Own! Eu te amo!- exclamou o loiro, puxando o marido para um beijo avassalador.

Como era de se esperar, meia hora depois já estavam embolados na cama,num ritmo frenético.

Tudo ia bem não fosse pelo loiro interromper o coito no momento mais crítico.

- Tá brincando? O que houve?

- Harry... Eu estava pensando... Não está na hora de nós começarmos a tentar... Ter um bebê?

- Que coisa mais aleatória de se dizer numa hora dessas!

- Mas o que você acha?

- Pode ser... Se me deixar continuar "meu trabalho" aqui não é?

- Desculpe! Pode continuar...

- O.k eu broxei agora.

- Não brinca!

- É sério... Mas tudo bem. Fica para amanhã de manhã! Ainda temos tempo de sobra pra isso.

- Ah não... Me desculpa Harry!

- Tudo bem, não tem problema. Boa-noite meu amor.

- Boa-noite...

Deram um beijo de boa noite e caíram no sono. Um filho? Acabaram de casar a poucos dias. Ainda seria muito cedo, ou será que não?

**CONTINUA...**

* * *

By Vicky

Hhuauahua mas mistério no ar! hahua

enfim;.; Capítulo curto,mas valew;.;

Deculpem a demora

estou enrrolada com umas planilhas ;.;

enfim

**Thanks pelos reviews Totosay de Cueca,Markelody, Nana Evans, Deh Cristie Isaacs, Ava Malfoy( MM),Freya Black e Kimberly Anne Evans potter :333**

**Até o próximo capítulo!**

**Jya**


	10. Exame Médico

**Exame Médico**

O único ruído no quarto era o som de vários beijos, enquanto os dois se abraçavam na cama. De repente:

- Ai!

- O que houve?

- Eu... Eu não sei! Minha barriga parece que vai explodir!

- Você está mesmo inchado.

- Harry! Está começando a doer! Meu peito também está dolorido... No lado esquerdo!

- Por Merlin...

-Acho que estou... Esperando um bebê!

- Como assim? Isso é impossível! Nós estávamos falando sobre isso ontem.

- Me leve até o Saint Mungus!

- Tudo bem, tudo bem! – disse o moreno, num misto de preocupação e excitação.

Seria muita coincidência essa gravidez ter surgido na mesma época em que comentaram sobre ter um bebê.

Aparataram até o Saint Mungus e para variar a fila de espera estava enorme.

- Harry!Faz a fila andar mais rápido!

- Não tem como fazer isso.

- Mas eu não estou agüentando de dor!

- E-Eu não sei o que fazer...

Harry já estava beirando ao desespero. Ver seu marido sofrer daquele jeito não era nada agradável e o pior era que não poderia fazer nada no momento.

Uma medibruxa estava passando por ali naquele momento e notou o casal agitado, resolvendo se aproximar.

- Pobrezinho! O senhor está grávido?- perguntou, observando o loiro segurar a barriga.

- Acho que sim. Não estou aguentando de dor.

- Exatamente!

- Por Merlin! O senhor é Harry Potter!

- Eu mesmo.

- Vou ver se a doutora consegue consultá-los em emergência. Aguardem aqui.

Correndo em passos curtos a assistente chegou em frente à porta dando leves batidas. Entrou e em alguns minutos voltou sorridente com uma ficha em mãos.

- A doutora Granger irá receber o paciente.

- Putz! Esqueci que a Mione trabalhava aqui!

- Eu vou te matar, Harry! Poderíamos ter entrado faz tempo!

-Vamos entrar.

Draco estava apoiado no ombro do moreno, ainda sentindo muitas pontadas fortes.

- Olá! Sentem-se, por favor. - disse a garota, indicando as cadeiras.

- Oi Mione!

Ela estava muito diferente, com cabelos lisos bem presos, um rosto mais maduro e uma voz mais suave e calma.

- E o que aconteceu?

- Nós não sabemos. O Dray acordou todo inchado e cheio de dor!

- Você está grávido?

- Eu acho que sim,Granger. Faça alguma coisa! Eu não aguento essa dor!

- Calminho aí.Preciso saber como tem se sentido esses dias.

-Estava bem. Quero dizer, normal... Ah...

- Certo. Tire a camisa e deite na maca.

O loiro obedeceu um tanto quanto receoso em ficar semi nu na presença da garota. Deitou-se de barriga para cima e aguardou.

- Cuidado com essa mão, Granger.

- Hehe... Sem problemas.

Sorrindo, Hermione passou a mão pelo ventre inchado,fazendo alguns movimentos contínuos, iniciando uma série de leves batidas.

- Isso dói?

- Dói!

- E aqui?- perguntou, batendo num ponto específico próximo à virilha.

- Aí também! Principalmente.

- Vou te dar uma poção e quero que logo depois vá para o banheiro, está bem?

- Que tipo de poção?

- Uma para aliviar as pontadas. Vai se sentir bem melhor, eu garanto.

- Uhum.

Com cuidado, a garota encheu um copinho com a poção e entregou ao paciente, que tomou tudo de uma vez.

Teve uma sensação de enjôo e correu até o banheiro para vomitar.

Sentiu-se bem melhor quando voltou,mas as pontadas ainda estavam lá. E para piorar se deparou com uma sorridente doutora e um risonho Harry completamente vermelho.

- E então? Se sente melhor?

- Bem melhor.

- Uahhahuaha..- ria o moreno,não conseguindo se conter.

- Qual é a graça?

- Bem. Analisei no geral e descobri que... Você não está esperando um bebê.

- Não?

- Na verdade não. Você está apenas com gases.

- O QUE?

- É verdade.

O loiro nunca havia ficado tão envergonhado em toda sua vida e para piorar ainda mais se possível,seu marido não parava de rir.

- Sinto muito Draco, fica para a próxima. - concluiu a doutora, quase rindo.

- Cale a boca Granger! E você também, Potter!

- Me desculpa, amor. É que isso foi muito hilário!

- Nunca fui tão humilhado em toda a minha vida. - disse Draco, completamente vermelho e cabisbaixo.

- Oh meu amor! Não fica assim! Essas coisas acontecem,

- Eu não posso fazer essas coisas...

- Por que não? Você é um ser humano como outro qualquer.

- Mas é tão... Degradante.

- Não é não. Vou continuar te amando assim mesmo!

- Promete?

- Prometo!

**CONTINUA...

* * *

**

By Vicky

ah!;.; sorry a demora gente! Realmente não dá pra trabalhar e escrever fic;.; estou sem tempo;.;

enfim

capítulo curto,mas está aqui! E o próximo já está escrito;.;

Enfim

**Thanks pelos reviews Totosay de Cueca,Markelody, Nana Evans, Deh Cristie Isaacs, Ava Malfoy( MM),Freya Black e Kimberly Anne Evans potter :333**

**Até o próximo capítulo!**

**Jya**


	11. Visita

**Visita**

Deixaram o hospital bem mais tranquilos e voltaram para casa. Ainda precisavam tomar o café da manhã.

- Você não pode comer muita coisa.

- Uhm... Acho que frutas eu posso.

- Então vou fazer uma salada de frutas com cereal pra você.

- Valeu...

- O que foi?- perguntou o moreno, já vestindo o avental e procurando por frutas.

- Não sei... Eu pensei mesmo que nós íamos ter um bebê...

- Não fique assim, meu amor. Vamos continuar tentando. O bebê vai chegar na hora certa!

- Er... Eu já volto!-disse o loiro, correndo para o banheiro.

Voltou em alguns minutos, totalmente recuperado porém mais corado que nunca.

- Não acredito que acabei de fazer isso... Não acredito.

- O que importa é que está melhor, não é? O remédio funcionou.

- Harry...

- Fala.

- Eu estava pensando aqui... Você vai continuar me amando... Mesmo depois de estarmos velinhos e banguelas?

- Mas é claro que sim meu amor! Por toda a minha vida.

- Own...

- Vamos viver o agora, certo?

- Aham...

Tomaram o café e pensavam se iam trabalhar naquele dia. Como dono da própria loja, Draco até poderia faltar, mas Harry obviamente não.

- Vou para o ministério, você vai ficar bem?

- Claro.

- Tem certeza?

- Absoluta. Pode ir sem receio. Hoje vou preparar o jantar.

- Mas você odeia ficar na cozinha, amor.

- Tudo por meu esposo "trabalhador".- zombou,com uma voz sonhadora.

- Obrigado então.

- Ah! Já avisando: vou visitar a mamãe.

- Está falando sério?

- E porque não estaria,oras?

- Você não foi expulso?

- Esta hora mamãe já está em Hogsmeade com as amigas. Posso muito bem encontrá-la por lá;

- Tome cuidado, está bem?

- Pode deixar.

- Vou só tomar um banho rápido e já vou sair.

Um beijo de despedida logo após o banho e se separam. Harry foi para o trabalho e Draco para Hogsmeade.

Naquela hora não havia muitos visitantes por lá, a maioria eram vendedores.

Andou pelas ruas, avistando ao longe sua loja, não deixando de sentir uma pontada de orgulho e logo chegou à casa de chás da _Madam Puddifoot_.

Sorriu ao avistar os cabelos louros e finos de sua mãe que conversava animada com duas jovens senhoras.

"Graças a Mordred que a senhora Nott não está aqui..."- pensou o loiro.

- Mamãe?

- Filho? Filho é você!- vibrou Narcisa, virando-se para trás.

- Olá mamãe. Senti tantas saudades.

- Eu também meu filho!

A mulher praticamente correu para abraçar seu filho com força. Toda aquela distância estava a matando.

- Como a senhora está, mamãe?

- Bem. Na verdade não tanto longe de você. Venha, sente-se. Hum-Hum. - pigarreou, indicando que as amigas deveriam sair.

Com expressões ofendidas, as duas bruxas deixaram o local, deixando os dois mais a vontade.

- Como está o papai?

- Nada bem. Eu tentei argumentar dizendo que ele estava sendo insensato, mas sabe como ele é.

- Sei bem. Não entendo por que implicam tanto com ele. O Lorde se foi à muito tempo. Todos estão livres de suas loucuras e mesmo assim continuam o odiando. Por que, mamãe?

- Não posso falar por seu pai. Mas posso muito bem falar por mim. Devo admitir que logo quando veio me contar sobre o namoro, fiquei por demais balançada. Não fazia sentido. O nosso Lorde ainda estava aqui.

- E pensou que eu iria traí-los, não?

- Você não ficou ao lado do Lorde.

- Mas Dumbledore ofereceu abrigo para vocês dois. Não correram perigo algum,à pedidos do meu esposo.

- Mesmo assim ele era Potter. O seu inimigo desde a infância! Você tinha nojo dele,meu filho.

- Uhm... Na verdade nunca senti nojo. O que tínhamos mesmo era uma baita de uma tensão sexual.

- Mais respeito.

- Desculpe. Resolvemos isso com o tempo. Eu pensei que a senhora ia entender. Sempre falei sobre tudo com você!

- Exatamente! Talvez fossem ciúmes. Ganhando um namorado, você simplesmente esqueceu-se de sua mãe.

- Não foi assim. É claro que tinham coisas que eu podia falar com o Harry e que jamais teria coragem de falar com você. Mas isso faz parte. Eu continuo te amando como sempre.

- Certo, talvez eu tenha exagerado um pouco.

- Um pouco? Lembra quando eu e Harry completamos dois anos de namoro? Você arranjou uma festa da Alta Sociedade bem no dia!

- Ohoho... Lembro sim. Bons tempos aqueles. Mas falando seriamente agora filho.

Você está feliz?

- Mas é claro que sim, mamãe! O Harry é perfeito... Ele é tudo o que eu poderia querer.

- Ele o trata bem? Trabalha honestamente?

- Ele me trata como um rei pode acreditar. E sim ele trabalha sem descanço assim como eu trabalho.

- Nunca pensei que meu filho teria que trabalhar para pagar suas próprias coisas.

- Trabalho é algo para se orgulhar em ter. A senhora não sabe qual a sensação de pegar um salário no quinto dia útil.

- Eu até imagino... Escute. Seu pai não está nem um pouco alegre pela decisão. Mas ele é muito orgulhoso.

- Disso eu também se muito bem.

- Dê um tempo à ele. Qual pai não sente falta do filho,não? Ele o ama muito.

- Eu também ainda amo meu pai. Só espero que ele perceba isso antes que seja tarde demais.

- Tenho que ir agora. Fique bem, meu filho. Não hesite em mandar cartas.

- Sim senhora. Pode deixar.

CONTINUA...

* * *

By Vicky

Há! Mamy Malfoy o retorno

uauah NOT

A partir de agora,vou começar a avançar no tempo. Logo irão entender o por quê.

**Thanks pelos reviews Totosay de Cueca,Markelody, Nana Evans, Deh Cristie Isaacs, Ava Malfoy( MM),Freya Black e Kimberly Anne Evans potter :333**

**Até o próximo capítulo!**

**Jya**


	12. Sete meses com ele

**Sete meses com ele**

Com sete meses de casamento, tudo não poderia estar mais perfeito. Os sentimentos se tornaram ainda mais fortes e a confiança também aumentara consideravelmente e estranhamente até o sexo teve uma considerável melhora.

Talvez fosse pelo pouco tempo que tinham juntos. Ultimamente ambos estavam trabalhando muito, sem tempo até para respirar direito.

Após mais um dia cheio de trabalho, voltaram juntos para casa, com expressões cansadas.

Quando entraram, Draco praticamente jogou a mala para um lado e seu corpo no sofá de modo preguiçoso.

- Estou exausto!

- Nem me fale. Hoje aquele Harold não me deu sossego, toda hora me chamando pra lá e pra cá. Tive que descer a escada umas cinco vezes!

- O que aconteceu com o elevador?

- Hoje era dia de entrega de cargas. Estava um alvoroço que eu nem quero comentar.

De repente um barulho alto atinge a janela, causado por uma pequena coruja.

- É a Píchi! Só pode ser carta da Mione!

Harry se aproximou da janela abrindo-a para dar espaço á coruja, que entrou desajeitada já esticando a perninha com a correspondência. Pegou a carta, entregando um pequeno biscoito para a ave que logo o abocanha e levanta vôo.

Sentou-se ao lado do esposo no sofá e abriu a carta com um sorrio curioso. Leu atentamente, parando de tempo em tempo para analisar.

Um sorriso orgulhoso preencheu se rosto. Mas havia uma pontada de tristeza por lá.

- Então? O que Granger queria?

- Uau... Dray... Mione vai... Ganhar um nenê.

- O que?

- Ela já está no último mês. Não contou porque queria que fosse uma surpresa... Não é maravilhoso? – Disse o moreno, tentando parecer realmente animado com a notícia.

- Nossa! É completamente maravilhoso!- sorria o loiro, mas aquele sorriso não durou muito tempo, dando lugar a um choro estridente.

Foi consolado pelo ombro do moreno,que acariciava seus cabelos.

- Dray...

- Estou tão feliz... Por eles...- Exclamou em meio aos soluços. Na verdade não estava nem um pouco alegre com aquilo.

-Dray não chora...

- Uhum...

- Confie em mim, certo? Confie no seu Harry! Nossa hora vai chegar meu amor. Não fique assim! Eu te amo. - concluiu Harry, despejando um delicado beijo no topo da cabeça do esposo.

- Eu sou inútil, Harry... Não posso te dar filhos...

- Claro que pode! Nós já fomos ao medibruxo lembra? Nós não temos nenhum problema de reprodução! Só não deu certo até agora porque talvez não seja o momento certo.

- Voce tem razão...

- Hey.O que acha de sair pra dançar?

-Dançar? Estamos exaustos Harry!

- Precisamos extravasar um pouco. Hoje é sexta afinal!

- Pode ser...

- Tudo certo então. Vamos tomar um banho bem gostoso e sair pra curtir!

Tomaram um bom banho, vestiram suas roupas favoritas e seguiram para a boate mais próxima ao centro da cidade.

O som eletrônico ritmava os movimentos de dezenas de pessoas, que dançavam em grupos, casais ou até mesmo sozinhas.

A primeira coisa que fizeram foi procurar uma mesa vazia, por sorte encontraram uma com dois lugares próximos ao bar. Assim que se sentaram surgiu um bartender,do outro lado do balcão.

- Boa-noite. Gostariam de algo em especial?

-Vai querer alguma coisa, meu amor?

- Vou começar com um Dry Martini,por favor.

- O mesmo para mim.

- Volto num instante.

O som estava cada vez mais alto e a boate apinhada de gente de todos os tipos. Aquela era uma boate bem popular da região e até bem liberal.

Era comum ver alguns casais se pegando por todos os lados. Harry não gostava muito de demonstrações públicas de afeto. Na verdade ainda era muito tímido. Característica que persiste desde sua adolescência.

Logo o bartender chegou com duas tacas de Dry Martini, deixando na mesa para o casal.

A primeira coisa que o loiro fez foi pegar o palito com a azeitona. O modo em que a comia/chupava beirava o erótico e ele nem sequer se deu conta dos olhares discretos de várias pessoas á volta.

- Hey! Hey!

- O que foi?

- Tem gente olhando pra cá.

- Oops foi mal.- riu o loiro, engolindo a azeitona sem caroço e bebericando um pouco do Dry.

Depois de tomarem a bebida, se levantaram para dançar. Draco puxou o moreno pelas mãos e este obviamente foi atrás, observando se não havia nenhum "engraçadinho" olhando para seu esposo.

- Essa é uma das minhas favoritas!- disse Harry, já se descontraindo.

- Uma das minhas também. Vem!

A música foi se tornando cada vez mais alta. Dançavam juntos, rindo um do outro conforme combinavam os passos.

Com o tempo a dança foi se tornando cada vez mais quente. O loiro dançava sensualmente segurando os cabelos indo para cima e para baixo. Estava praticamente em transe, com sua taça de Dry em mãos, bebendo mais um pouco.

Quando a música terminou, voltaram a se sentar, rindo á toa. Ainda tinham uma longa noite pela frente.

- Hey Bartender! Me prepara um Hi-Fi com um pingo de firewhisky?

- É para já!- respondeu o bartender,preparando a coqueteleira.

- Hahah... Mas á? Não vou levar nenhum bêbado pra casa, hein?

- Relaxa _Potty_! Eu não vou exagerar.

Harry queria que aquilo fosse verdade. A partir do terceiro Hi-fi, Draco já estava "bem "alegrinho".

-Hey! Melhor maneirar na bebida!

- Não se preocupe! Só estou um pouco alegre! Vamos dançar!

- Vamos!

É claro que a dança foi ficando cada vez mais sensual, e a medida que o loiro bebia ia ficando cada vez mais. Continuaram naquele ritmo por um bom tempo. Sentavam para descansar e não bebia pra passar mal. No quarto drink já estava satisfeito. Conhecia muito bem seus limites. Já seu esposo, não. Estava no oitavo drink, com sua visão embaçada, rindo á toa.

- Hahuahua...

- Você está completamente bêbado!

- Que nada, _amorzinho_! Não to não! Acho que vou dançar!

- Nada de danças, Dray. Voce praticamente tirou a roupa lá na frente!

- Qual é? Deixe eu me divertir, seu estraga prazeres!

- Voce está muito bêbado... Eu falei para parar no quinto.

- Deixa de ser chato! Gente! Vocês viram como meu marido é chato?- disse o loiro em alto e bom som, várias pessoas estavam prestando atenção, concordando. - Ele não quer me deixar curtir! Ele é um chato! E ainda por cima um chato broxa!

- UHAHUAHUAHUAHUAA- foram os risos das pessoas do bar, inclusive do bartender.

-Dray!

- É verdade gente! O garoto de ouro não consegue me engravidar! Ele é mesmo um broxa! B-R-O-X-A!

- uhahuauahahuhuaua.- mas pessoas começaram a rir, provavelmente também já estavam bêbadas.

- Dray! Para com isso! – Harry não estava envergonhado e sim chateado com tudo aquilo.

- Mas sabem? O problema pode ser comigo também! Vai ver eu não posso engravidar!Vai ver eu sou inútil mesmo! Nem um filho eu posso ter! Merda!

Assim como um bebê, começou a chorar, bebendo mais um gole de gim.

- Agora já chega. Vamos pra casa.

Sem esperar reposta, Harry segurou o esposo no colo,aparatando para casa. Draco voltara a rir.

- Nervoso,_Potty_? A verdade dói, não dói? BROXA! BROXA!BROXA! AHAHHAAAHA  
Ignorando o cantarolar do loiro despiu-o rapidamente e o colocou em baixo do chuveiro, com água fria.

- Não acredito numa coisa dessas.

- Vai à merda Potter! Você é um B-R-O-X-A!

PLAFT!- foi o barulho do tapa desferido diretamente no rosto do loiro,que finalmente caiu em si,escorregando pelo Box até sentar no chão,chorando.

- Olha aqui... Eu sinto muito se não consegui te dar um filho até agora! Mas você no tinha o direito! Não tinha o direito de falar o que falou na boate!

- Me perdoe Harry...

- Eu sei que está chateado! Eu também estou! Mesmo assim não enchi a cara!

- Eu sinto muito...

- Tudo bem Dray... Está tudo bem agora...

Harry entrou no box,mesmo com as roupas e se abaixou para abraçar o esposo.

- Me perdoa... Eu fui um idiota... Não deveria ter falado aquilo... Você não merecia...

- Tudo bem, meu amor. Nós vamos superar isso.

**CONTINUA...**

********

* * *

By Vicky

Oh;.; Tadinho do Dray!

E do Harryzito;.;

Enfim

A regra do **no review= no chapter **continua.

Só postei esse por causa da **Deh Isaacs **e da **Kimberly Anne**

Porque ia ser sacanagem elas ficarem sem um capítulo u.u

Enfim

**Thanks pelos reviews Totosay de Cueca,Markelody, Nana Evans, Deh Cristie Isaacs, Ava Malfoy( MM),Freya Black e Kimberly Anne Evans potter :333**

**Até o próximo capítulo!**

**Jya**


	13. Ressaca

****

****

**Ressaca**

Quando acordou, o loiro podia sentir o mundo girar ao seu redor. Seu corpo todo dolorido, sem contar a intensa dor de cabeça.

Se jogou no travesseiro, afundando o rosto mais uma vez, não acreditando naquilo.

Por outro lado, Harry dormia tranquilo como o corpo completamente estirado e babando no travesseiro.

"Oh merda..."- pensou, sentindo mais uma forte pontada na testa.

- Draco Lucius Malfoy. Você não vai beber nunca mais! – murmurou para si mesmo.

Tentou se levantar com cuidado para não acordar o marido. Suas pernas estavam bambas.

Foi até o banheiro para lavar o rosto com água fria. O pior de tudo é que ainda teria que trabalhar, pois seus amigos tinham folga nos fins de semana.

Tinha que preparar uma poção para ressaca antes de fazer qualquer coisa, mas com aquela enxaqueca não seria nada fácil.

Praticamente se arrastou até a cozinha, colocando o avental.

- Accio asfodelo. Accio caldeirão. Accio sementes de fogo. Accio colher.

Os materiais vieram ao seu encontro pousando na pia e lá se auto depositando na panela.

- Para o fogão. -disse para a panela e assim ela o fez.

Agradeceu mentalmente pela magia verbal que recebera após o casamento. Sentiu dois braços agarrando sua cintura e se arrepiou quando recebeu um beijo na nuca.

- Bom dia, meu amor... - disse Harry, ainda sonolento.

- Bom dia!

- Cadê meu beijo?- perguntou o moreno, logo recebendo um celinho do esposo.

- Estou com uma baita dor de cabeça.

- Imagino.

- Me perdoa Harry? Eu sou um idiota...

- Tranquilo. Não se preocupe.

- Mas eu te humilhei na frente de todo aquele povo!

- Já superei. Foi só uma bebedeira. Agora eu juro que se te pegar bebendo de novo,te expulso a pontapés!

- Nunca! Nunca mais eu vou beber!Prometo.

- Bom garoto.

- Tenho que trabalhar hoje.

- Putz, verdade. Precisa de ajuda?

- Obrigado, mas não. Eu dou conta.

- Com essa ressaca?

- Já estou preparando uma poção. Logo vou estar novinho em folha!

De repente o silencio se instalou. Prepararam o café e se sentaram á mesa. Pela expressão do rosto, Harry provavelmente estava incomodado com algo.

- Vem cá... Você acha mesmo que eu sou broxa?

- Não!Por Mordred, Harry! Eu estava bêbado!

-Tem certeza?

-Aham.

-... É o tamanho?

- Não! Claro que não. É perfeito!Esquece o que eu falei.

- Tudo bem então.

Ficaram se encarando por um momento e logo começaram com o ataque de risos.

Não conseguiam brigar por muito tempo. Se estavam bravos com o outro, no dia seguinte já estariam rindo á toa.

Harry tinha o dia inteiro livre, pois o ministério não abria no final de semana. Poderia aproveitar e já adiantar uns formulários e também fazer a limpeza da casa.

Enquanto isso, Draco já estava indo para a loja. Sábado era o dia mais movimentado. Teria que se preparar física-mentalmente para os clientes.

Abriu a loja, vestiu seu avental e como sempre aguardou no balcão. Parecia um ímã, pois era só abrir a loja que vários clientes já chegavam. Colocou um sorriso no rosto e começou a atender.

Um bruxo alto se aproximou do balcão com um sorriso engraçado. Parecia ser jovem e se vestia muito bem.

- Bom-dia!

- Bom-dia! Em que posso ajudá-lo?

- Muito prazer. Me chamo Carl.

- Prazer em conhecê-lo, Carl. Em que posso lhe ser útil?

- Queria saber uma coisa... É verdade que Potter é... Broxa?

- Ahn?

- Eu estava lá ontem á noite e ouvi tudo.

- Eu estava bêbado! Deveria ignorar tudo o que eu disse.

- Tudo bem então. Se algum dia quiser um homem para satisfazê-lo, é só chamar. - disse o cliente, entregando um cartão.

- Mas que...

- Shhhh...- respondeu Carl, tocando o dedo nos lábios finos do loiro.- Nos vemos por aí,loirinho.

Concluiu por fim, dando uma piscadela esquisita para o slyth,que só faltou bater com a cabeça na parede.

Se fosse só aquele tudo bem. Mas aquele foi o primeiro de vários que surgiram durante o dia.

Porém o pior ainda estava por vir. Com toda sua cara de pau, Nott surgiu sorrindo de modo debochado.

- Hey Dray!

- Ah não. Voce aqui? Só pode estar de brincadeira...

- Sentiu minha falta,_coelinho_?

- Harry não te deu uma lição?

- Quem se importa?Estou aqui de novo como sempre.

- O que você quer aqui?

- Ontem na boate você arrasou hein?

- Que?

- Eu estava lá.Confesso que te ver dançar daquele jeito me excitou. Voce continua o mesmo safadinho de sempre! Eu sabia!

- Cala a boca!

- Coitado do Potter. Chamá-lo de broxa na frente de todo mundo?Que coisa feia... Tsc Tsc.- zombou.

- Não acredito que você estava lá!

- Oh sim. Eu estava sim. Não só eu como um monte de "colegas" do ministério se é que me entende?

- Vai dizer que os amigos do Harry estavam lá?

- Estavam sim.

- Merda.

- Vamos ao que interessa. Está afim de uma rapidin...

Antes de terminar a frase, Nott sentiu o punho fechado do loiro no rosto.

- Vá embora antes que eu arranque todos os seus dentes!

- Eu volto,_coelinho_! Escreva isso!

Com um nariz sangrando e rindo alto, Theodore deixou a loja. Era só o que faltava.

Mais uma vez a campainha da porta tocou, só que desta vez quem apareceu foi Harry.

- Harry?

- Oi meu amor. Quebrando nariz dos outros por aí? Hahah...

- Huhahua... Ah vai... Ele mereceu.

- Esse é meu garoto! Você aprende rápido.

- E o que meu marido lindo veio fazer aqui?

- Nada. Só fazer companhia. Lá em casa está um tédio!

- Sério? Obrigado então. Pega ali um avental!

Harry sorriu, passando para o lado oposto do balcão, vestindo o avental.

O loiro se sentiu bem melhor agora que seu marido estava lá. Sempre sonhou em trabalhar com ele e a oportunidade veio bem na hora.

Tão cedo naquele dia não teriam engraçadinhos por lá.

********

**CONTINUA...**

* * *

By Vicky

Há! Ressacas ;.; TENSAS

Enfim... Mais uma vez vou avançar no tempo.

Logo vão entender porque ;3

**Thanks pelos reviews Totosay de Cueca,Markelody, Nana Evans, Deh Cristie Isaacs, Ava Malfoy( MM),Freya Black e Kimberly Anne Evans potter :333**

**Até o próximo capítulo!**

**Jya**


	14. Nove meses com ele

**Nove meses com ele**

Era uma tarde maravilhosa no parque do centro. Piqueniques de sexta feira acabaram virando rotina.

O casal estava deitado abaixo de uma árvore, sobre a toalha quadriculada. Draco estava aninhado sobre o peito do esposo, enquanto recebia carinhos.

- Eu te amo Harry...

- Também te amo, Dray.

Logo os beijos intensos começaram. Harry havia deitado o loiro na toalha, ficando por cima desde, espalhando vários beijos.

Seus lábios se tocaram por diversas vezes, entre toques delicados, toques intensos.

Assim como o trabalho diminuiu seu tempo de fazer amor, também não tinham tempo nem para namorar. Por que sim; eram casados, mas nem por isso deixariam de curtir namorar por aí.

Quando se deu conta, o loiro já sentiu seu botão do shorts ser aberto sem nenhum pudor

- Não acredito que vamos fazer isso aqui...

- Vai dizer que não quer?- perguntou o moreno, mordendo o pescoço do esposo de modo provocativo.

- Uhm... Claro que eu quero... Mas estamos no meio de um parque público.

- Não tem ninguém aqui... Estamos no nosso cantinho.

- Mas e se alguém nos pega?

- Será ainda mais excitante, não é?

- Tem razão...

Riram por entre os beijos, tocando os corpos por todos os lugares mais imprevistos. Harry aproveitou para retirar totalmente o shorts do loiro, começando a mover a mão,iniciando o movimento de cima para baixo, fazendo o loiro gemer. Continuou a carícia por minutos, até o outro começar a sentir o calor intenso subir por seu corpo. Fez o que pode para segurar os gemidos, principalmente no ápice, mas foi impossível.

-Ohhhh... Harry... Preciso de você...

Era impossível resistir quando o slyth falava naquele tom de voz tão sexy, principalmente quando gemia. Harry molhou os dedos com saliva e tão logo os introduziu, fazendo movimentos circulares. Enquanto isso murmurou um feitiço simples para que suas calças saíssem.

Continuou o movimento e aproveitou para estimular o próprio membro semi-ereto. Quando ambos já estavam preparados, cessou os movimentos para se posicionar entre as pernas finas do loiro. Abriu-as mais um pouco para maior mobilidade e se introduziu lentamente.

O vaivém começou lento e profundo. Nem bem começaram a se mover e praticamente já suavam. A expectativa e a adrenalina de serem pegos também aumentavam ainda mais a excitação. Com o tempo, o movimento foi se tornando ainda mais intenso.

Draco mordia o nódulo dos dedos tentando mais uma vez gemer baixinho, mas uma vez tentativa em vão. Harry estava muito mais intenso e muito mais fundo do que estava acostumado. Logo trocaram de posição. O loiro se deitou de lado e esperou seu esposo penetrá-lo por trás.

- Mais... Mais rápido Harry...

Assim o moreno fez, aumentando a velocidade cada vez mais. Com toda aquela velocidade, obviamente atingiram o orgasmo rapidamente. Continuaram deitados, com corpos colados, tentando acalmar as respirações.

- Uau... - suspirou o moreno.

- Foi tão... Rápido...

- Mas valeu a pena... - respondeu o moreno, beijando o topo da cabeça do outro.

- Melhor irmos pra casa.

-Está ficando tarde mesmo.

Quando andavam pelo caminho de volta, mal imaginavam que ainda teriam que ficar na rua. Draco estava se sentindo mal, enjoado.

Aparataram ao Saint Mungus o mais rápido possível. Queriam ser consultados por Hermione,mas como esta ainda estava de licença maternidade,teriam que ir com outro medibruxo.

O consultório não estava muito cheio, apenas poucas pessoas estavam sentadas aguardando as consultas.

- O doutor Carmel ira atendê-los. – disse a enfermeira.

Foram até a última sala do hospital, onde se encontrava um doutor não muito novo, mas também não idoso. Usava pequenos óculos dourados e possuía cabelos castanhos.

- Boa-tarde senhor Malfoy. Senhor Potter.

- Boa tarde.

- Me digam o que houve.

- Bem... Eu estava bem até agora pouco. Me senti enjoado e comecei a vomitar.

- Tem se alimentado esses dias?

- Sim.

- Comeu algo fora de validade?

- Não. Não que eu saiba.

- Quantos anos têm?

- 20.

- Uhm... Perdão pela indiscrição, mas o senhor mantém relações sexuais?

- Diariamente.

- Certo. Vou pedir para o que o senhor deite ali na maca um instante.

A contra gosto,Draco obedeceu. Queria melhorar do enjôo de qualquer jeito.

O medibruxo se aproximou,pedindo licença para tocar no ventre.

- Uhm... O senhor está inchado.

- Ajudaria se eu dissesse que acabei de ter relação sexual?

- Até poderia. Mas não seria seu caso.

- Certo.

Mais uma vez o medibruxo tocou o ventre, parando para analisar. Voltou para sua mesa e entregou um pacote fechado nas mãos do loiro.

- Quero que vá até o banheiro e use isto.

- Aham... - disse Draco, meio desconfiado.

Foi até o banheiro e abriu a embalagem, enquanto o doutor e Harry conversavam.

Saiu depois de um tempo, com os olhos vermelhos, com um a mão na boca e outra no aparelho.

- Amor? Está tudo bem?- perguntou o preocupado moreno.

- Está... Está sim...

- E então?

- Harry... Harry meu amor...

- O que houve, por Merlin! Está me preocupando.

- Oh Harry... Nós vamos... Ganhar um bebê!

- O que? O que disse?

- Um bebê, Harry! Nós vamos ter um bebê!- respondeu o slyth,não aguentando segurar o choro.

- Eu... Eu... Eu não acredito!- Harry não cabia em si. Correu para agarrar o esposo pela cintura,chorando emocionado.

- Nós vamos ser papais, Harry!

- Oh Merlin! Não posso acreditar! Isso é muito... Muito... Muito bom!

- Parabéns aos dois.- disse medibruxo. O senhor Malfoy está com três meses.

- Três?- perguntou o casal em uníssono.

- Sim. O senhor é muito magro,mesmo assim dá para identificar. Meus parabéns.

Aquilo tudo só parecia ser apenas um sonho. Mas felizmente não era.

**CONTINUA...

* * *

**

By Vicky

Ohhhhh*-* Lemon

Ohhhhh*-* Draco gravidinho finalmente! Ae ae!

Desculpem a demora. mais uma vez repito que é difícil trabalhar e escrever fics ao mesmo tempo;.;

Mas faço o que posso;.;

enfim

**Thanks pelos reviews Totosay de Cueca,Markelody, Nana Evans, Deh Cristie Isaacs, Ava Malfoy( MM),Freya Black e Kimberly Anne Evans potter :333**

**Até o próximo capítulo!**

**Jya**


	15. Bebê a caminho

**Bebê a caminho**

Draco mal conseguiu dormir naquela noite. Estava tão animado que não conseguiu nem relaxar. Ficou no sofá a noite inteira, comendo pipoca, assistindo filme e de vez em quando se pegava acariciando a barriga.

Assim ficou até a manhã seguinte. Harry acordou bem como sempre, sorrindo feito um bobo.

- Hey coisa linda.

- Bom dia!

- Você não dormiu?

- Não consegui. Estava muito animado... Sei lá. Não sei o que estou sentindo.

- Tadinho...

Como de costume, o moreno sentou no sofá e enroscou seu pescoço no do esposo.

- Pelo menos alguém aqui dormiu.

- Vamos para a casa da Mione? Prometi que íamos visitá-la essa semana.

- Pode ser... É claro que ninguém merece ficar com aquele Weasel,mas fazer o que...

- Não acredito que ainda tem essa briga com ele depois de tantos anos.

- Ele continua o mesmo Weasel pobretão.

Era melhor nem responder, pois aquilo daria uma discussão feia. Tomaram um banho e aparataram até a casa dos Weasleys.

Draco estava boquiaberto ao ver que a casa deles era o triplo do tamanho da sua atual.

Não era possível que aqueles pobretões tivessem condições de pagar por uma casa daquelas. É claro que o moreno logo leu os pensamentos do esposo.

- Espantado não é?

- Como é que...?

- Mione recebe muito bem do Saint Mungus. E Ron está ganhando muito dinheiro no ramo de seguradora.

- Parece um pesadelo.

- Aham... Sei. Está e mordendo de inveja.

-É pode ser... Maldito gryffindor que sempre me decifra. - bufou o loiro.

- Hahaahuaa...

Tocaram a campainha e aguardaram a dona da casa atender. Ela segurava um pequeno bebê de cabelos ruivos que ria todo feliz para as visitas.

- Harry? Dray? Que surpresa! Entrem!

- Oi Mione. Oi Hugo!- disse o moreno para o bebê.

- Oi Granger.

- Entrem meninos.

O casal obedeceu, fechando o portão. A casa por dentro era ainda mais bonita. Toda em tons creme, muito bem arrumada e limpa. Totalmente diferente d´a Toca.

Ron estava sentado na cadeira, lendo jornal. Continuava com a mesma cara cheia de sardas, cabelos ruivos um pouco maiores.

- Hey.

- Harry! Cara! Há quanto tempo!- vibrou o ruivo, deixando o jornal para abraçar o melhor amigo.

- Faz tempo mesmo. Estamos trabalhando muito.

- Malfoy. - disse Rony, tentando ser educado.

- Weasley. - respondeu o loiro, no mesmo tom.

- Chegaram bem na hora do café da manhã!- Disse Hermione, chamando os homens para a cozinha.

Draco ficou encantado em ver como a garota conseguia fazer tudo ao mesmo tempo. Olhava para as panelas, arrumava a mesa e segurava o bebê no colo, ainda por cima de salto alto.

Tomaram o café na mesa da cozinha, conversando sobre vários assuntos. Quem não parecia muito feliz era Ron, que praticamente "assassinava" seus ovos fritos. Comeu com pressa e esperou todos terminarem.

- Hey cara. Posso falar um minuto com você?

- Claro Ron! Nós já voltamos. - disse Harry, vendo que a garota e seu esposo estavam entretidos no papo sobre bebês.

Seguiram para a sala, sentando-se num banquinho próximo à lareira.

- Cara. Me diz como é que você aguenta? Quero dizer; Malfoy é o stress em pessoa!

- Ele não é tão estressado assim... Bem... Talvez um pouco. Mas nada que incomode.

- Quero que ouça minha dica, amigo. Se antes da gravidez ele já era estressado, imagina agora com os hormônios à flor da pele?

- Eu já estou imaginando... E também imagino o que passou com Mione.

- Quase tive a cabeça arrancada fora,mas enfim valeu a pena.

- O Hugo é uma graça.

- Não é? Olha... Sempre que estiver certo,vai estar errado.

- Como assim?

- Não retruque, não grite,nem nada do tipo. Ele vai ficar muito estressado. Se ele disser que amarelo é azul você vai confirmar!

- Anotado.

- Agora me diz... Malfoy é bom de cama?- perguntou como se não fosse nada de mais.

- Que pergunta mais indiscreta!

- Ué. É só por curiosidade.

- Ele é sim.

- Olha cara. Confesso que não sei como sente tesão por aquela coisa loira. Ele é pura pele e ossos. Sem ofensa, ok?

- Ele é bem atraente para mim e isso é o que importa. - cortou Harry, meio desconfortável.

Conhecia muito bem o melhor amigo. Bem até demais.

Mesmo depois de tanto tempo, o ruivo ainda odiava o loiro e isso talvez nunca mudasse.

Voltaram para a cozinha e se depararam com os dois rindo juntos.

- Não brinca?- riu o loiro.

- Juro! Sem brincadeira!

- Fala sério! Como você é má!

- Só eu?- disse a garota, dando uma piscadela .

- Hhahua... Tem razão.

- Olhem só! Quem diria! Meu esposo e minha melhor amiga finalmente se entendendo.

- A Granger não é tão chata quanto eu pensava.

- Fico feliz que estejam se dando bem.

- Eu acabei descobrindo um melhor amigo!

- Ou amiga... - ralhou Ron.

- Sei Weasley. Você está falando isso só porque queria tirar uma casquinha!- brincou Draco.

- huahuaa Arrazou!- riu Hermione.

- Harry também ria e o único com orelhas vermelhas como pimentão era o ruivo.

- Já está na hora de ir,meu amor.

- Tchau Hermione. Nos vemos outro dia.

- Não se esqueça que eu farei o parto.

- Com certeza!

Se abraçaram e se despediram sorrindo. Harry não podia estar mais feliz por seu esposo. Aquele era um grande passo.

- Hey...

- Fala.

- Harry... Você me acha... Sem sal?

- Como assim?

- Eu ouvi o Weasley falando... Eu sei que sou muito magro... Você não me acha sexie...

- É claro que acho Dray! Nem dê ouvidos ao que ele fala. Ron é um rabugento, mas tem bom coração.

- Mas você nem tem onde pegar...

- Oh sim caro Dray... Eu tenho muitos lugares onde pegar... Quer que eu liste cada um deles?

- Só em casa seu maníaco sexual. - brincou o loiro.

Aquela ainda havia sido a primeira visita do dia. A primeira de muitas outras.


	16. Mansão Malfoy

****

****

Mansão Malfoy

Naquele mesmo dia visitaram Pansy e por fim foram para a mansão Malfoy.

Apenas olhar para a enorme construção já fazia o coração do loiro acelerar. Era como aquele antigo ditado dizia: "O bom filho á casa torna".

Tocou a campainha e aguardou. Harry segurava sua mão com firmeza para passar segurança.

Logo Narcisa apareceu, olhando duas vezes para ter certeza de que era seu filho e correu para abraçá-lo.

- Meu filho!

- Mamãe!

- Oh meu filho! Senti tanto sua falta!

- Também senti a sua.

- Você está maravilhoso! Quer dizer que vou ganhar um netinho?

- Ou uma netinha.

- Estou tão feliz por você! Venha. Vamos entrar.

- Meu pai... Sabe?

- Sim. Falei para ele depois de ler a carta. Mas ele continuou impassível

- Certo... O papai me expulsou de casa.

- Você pode entrar quando quiser. E o seu... Marido também.

Draco apenas suspirou e puxou Harry para frente. Aquela seria uma longa visita.

- Obrigado por me deixar entrar, .

- Quieto Potter. Não estou falando com você.

Era óbvio que o moreno estava receoso, mas tinha que se manter calmo pelo esposo, ainda segurando a mão tremula deste.

Nunca havia entrado de fato na mansão Malfoy. Apenas ficou no jardim para seu casamento e olhe lá. Mesmo assim teve que pedir autorização para entrar no próprio casamento.

Por dentro, a mansão era maior e mais fria do que imaginava. Tudo era muito sombrio. Sem enfeites nem nada, não fosse por raras pecas de coleção.

Em sua costumeira poltrona estava Lucius, lendo um exemplar de jornal.

- Lucius, veja quem veio nos visitar!

O Malfoy mais velho ergueu os olhos, analisou as duas figuras á frente e sem dizer nenhuma palavra se retirou da sala.

Draco não teve nem a oportunidade de dizer um "olá".

- Eu... Eu nem pude cumprimentá-lo...

- Está tudo bem, meu amor. - disse Harry, tentando consolá-lo.

- Não... Não está tudo bem Harry.

- Meu filho,tenha calma! Uma hora seu pai vai ceder.

- Vou falar com ele lá em cima. Vocês dois fiquem aqui.

- Mas amor...

- Confie em mim.

- Tudo bem. Tenha cuidado.

A senhora Malfoy fez uma careta de nojo ao presenciar o beijo do casal. O loiro subiu em passos firmes pela ala norte da mansão, onde ficavam os aposentos de seus pais, além da segunda sala de estar.

Encarou a porta com o símbolo "M"antes de dar três batidas e entrar.

- Ah... Eu não quis interromper.

- Fale logo o que quiser.

- Papai... Eu sinto sua falta. Por que o senhor nem ao menos olha para mim?

- Você desonrou nossa família.

- Por quê? Só porque eu estou feliz?

- Se casar com Potter foi uma idéia estúpida.

- Sinto muito discordar, mas essa foi a melhor decisão que eu já tomei.

- Você traiu nosso movimento.

- Papai! O Lorde já se foi a muito tempo! Eu não poderia ficar ao lado de um lunático daquele! Se esqueceu da ajuda de Harry?

- Não me orgulha ter sido "acolhido"por aquele velho.

- Mas valeu à pena! Vocês estão vivos, não estão?

- Vivos para ter o desgosto de ver nosso filho casado com Potter. – disse Lucius, praticamente cuspindo o nome.

- Papai... Você me ama?

- Que tipo de pergunta é essa? Você é meu filho.

- Então por que não quer me ver feliz?

- Eu quero. Mas longe do Potter.

- Não tem como! Harry é a minha vida, papai! Ele me faz o homem mais feliz do mundo.

- Se não fosse o Potter, até poderia aceitar.

-Você ao menos ligou em saber que estou grávido

- Grávido?

- Mamãe não te contou?

- Não.

- Mordred...Bem típico dela.

- Você está esperando um...Potter?

- Exatamente.

- Certo. Ponha-se daqui para fora.

- Isso não é justo! Eu o aceitei com todos os defeitos e excentricidades! Não é justo!

- Já ouvi o suficiente. Feche a porta ao sair.

Sem dizer mais nenhuma palavra ,o menor fechou a porta tentando não chorar.Não porque tinha medo. Harry sempre dizia para que ele deixasse as emoções fluírem. Ele apenas não queria chorar.

Desceu de cabeça erguida, como um típico Malfoy, andando rapidamente para abraçar o marido.

- E então?

- Foi um desastre, Harry... Eu piorei tudo...

- Meu filho,você está bem?

- Mas é claro! Consegui piorar a situação com o papai e agora ele não quer nem amis olhar na minha cara!

- Uma hora ele vai ceder, filho.

- Vamos embora, Harry.

- Mas já? Nem ao menos vai tomar café,meu filho?

- Já comemos na casa da Granger.

- Você estava na casa... Dos Weasleys?

- Ok. Para mim já chega. Vamos Harry.

- Obrigado por me deixar entrar dessa vez,senhora Malfoy.

********

**CONTINUA...**

* * *

**Thanks pelos reviews Totosay de Cueca,Markelody, Nana Evans, Deh Cristie Isaacs, Ava Malfoy( MM),Freya Black e Kimberly Anne Evans potter :333**

**Até o próximo capítulo!**

**Jya**


	17. Quinto Mês

**Quinto Mês **

Era impossível não notar a protuberância por trás do avental. Draco estava no penúltimo mês da gravidez e mesmo assim continuou trabalhando.

Naquela manhã checava a coloração de duas novas poções, quando a campainha tocou e a porta se abriu.

Os vidros que estavam em suas mãos se espatifaram sobre a mesa de balcão.

- R-Reparo. - murmurou o loiro, reconstruindo os frascos.

- Boa tarde, Sr. Malfoy.

-Prof-Professor?

- Não consegue sequer pronunciar uma palavra sem gaguejar? Não entendo a surpresa.

- Professor... É uma honra! Não sei nem o que dizer...

-Anos se passaram e você continua ao mesmo.

- Eu nem sei o que dizer... Eu... Eu...

Draco fez questão de sair do balcão para abraçar o professor. Este como sempre arqueou as sobrancelhas, mas não afastou o aluno.

Realmente, olhar para seu aluno lhe dava uma pontada pequena de orgulho. Sabia que o loiro teria futuro na área de poções.

- Vejo que não estamos sozinhos.

- Oh sim... Estou com cinco meses.

- Quem diria. Meu melhor aluno, casado com Harry Potter.

- Ninguém imaginava mesmo.

- Devo dizer que fez um bom trabalho aqui, Sr. Malfoy.

- O senhor não imagina como é bom ouvir isso. Tudo o que fiz foi graças ao senhor.

- Apenas lecionei. Você foi um bom aluno e simplesmente aplicou as regras corretas.

- Você é minha inspiração... Oh não lá vem os hormônios... - Draco estava prestes a ter um ataque de choro.

- Não sabia que o senhor gostava tanto assim de mim Draco.

- Não é isso... São os hormônios! Malditos hormônios...

- Entendo. Já está na hora de ir. Tenho que preparar algumas poções para o Saint Mungus.

- Mais uma vez, foi uma honra revê-lo, Professor,

- Digo o mesmo. Tenha uma boa tarde.

O loiro quase teve um ataque. Esperou o professor sair para começar a vibrar. Tinha que contar para Harry. Na verdade já havia trabalhado muito. Chegou bem cedo para abrir a loja e não agüentava mais ter que ir ao banheiro de dois em dois minutos.

Retirou o avental, desprendeu os cabelos e prendeu o aviso de "Fechado" na porta.

Ainda teria a tarde inteira para ficar com o esposo além de poder descansar. Só depois de andar é que percebeu as enormes bolhas nos pés. Com aquele peso era difícil andar a pé. Queria se exercitar, mas o cansaço venceu. Aparatou direto para casa.

- Harry! Cheguei!

Era estranho não encontrar moreno deitado no sofá. Ultimamente Harry ficava cada vez mais exausto. Saia do trabalho para cuidar do esposo e depois tinha que voltar ao ministério mais uma vez para cumprir suas horas.

Foi até a cozinha e se deparou com um sonolento Harry de avental, dormindo na mesa. O coitado provavelmente estava exausto do trabalho.

Com cuidado se aproximou, beijando o rosto do moreno dorminhoco,que acabou acordado assustado.

- Eu não fiz nada! Foi ele!

- O que?

- Ahn... É você meu amor...

- Estava sonhando?

- Acho que sim... Nossa! Esqueci das panelas!

Harry levantou como um raio e correu para apagar o fogão. Por sorte a comida não havia queimado.

- Você está parecendo exausto.

- Eu estou bem. Sério mesmo, amor.

- Aham. E meu nome é Ginevra Weasley. Até parece, Harry.

- É que eu saí do ministério agora pouco.

- Vai ter que voltar pra lá ainda hoje?

- Vou.

- Não se depender de mim.

Com certa dificuldade Draco foi até o telefone e discou alguns números. Esperou pacientemente até alguém atender.

- Boa tarde. É do ministério? Ótimo. Sou Draco Malfoy e meu marido **não **irá voltar hoje. Isso mesmo. Estou grávido e preciso dele aqui. Não me importa quem você é,não me faça ir fazer escândalo aí. Hum. Bom saber. Muitíssimo obrigado. Tenha uma boa tarde.

- Dray... Com quem você estava falando?

- Com o seu chefe, oras.

-Está brincando?

- Por que eu estaria?

- Dray! Não acredito que fez uma coisa dessas! O que de em você?

- Pare de gritar comigo!

- Eu não estou gritando, amor. Só estou sendo enérgico.

- Certo. Vou deitar no sofá por que meus pés estão me matando.

- Obrigado, mas não. Vou deixar os pés em água morna.

- Você não deveria ter ido trabalhar hoje.

- Valeu a pena... Severus apareceu!

- Sério? Uau. Deve estar orgulhoso.

- Totalmente.

- Mesmo assim está grávido. Trate de relaxar com a barriga para cima.

- Tem razão.

O loiro beijou o marido antes de ligar a TV, se jogar de modo preguiçoso no sofá e conjurar uma bacia de água quente para os pés.

Estava distraído quando sentiu um arrepio pelo corpo. Harry havia feito pipoca e agora estava deitado no sofá, tentando abraçar o esposo.

- Harry... Eu estou gordo?

- Er... Não. Você etsá grávido.

- Isso quer dizer que concorda?

- N-Não meu amor! Eu só disse...

- Então por que ainda deita comigo? – disse o loiro,alterado.

- Mas... Mas...

- Já que sou tão gordo ,durma no sofá!

- O que? Mas eu não falei nada!

- Vai ficar no sofá.

- Mas eu...

- Sofá,Potter.

- Mas...Mas...

- S-O-F-Á.

-Mas...

- S-O-F-Á.

-Oh... Está bem então... Me desculpe.

Draco ficou de biquinho durante a tarde inteira. Tudo o que Harry fazia estava errado para ele. Aquela era a terceira vez que Harry quase era atingido por um vaso. Enquanto tentava fugir do esposo, ao mesmo tempo tinha que consolá-lo no meio das crises de choro.

Quando a noite chegou, pegou seu travesseiro, um lençol e deitou no sofá.

Assim que parou para refletir teve um acesso de riso. Ron tinha toda a razão afinal. Mesmo assim, a barriga do loiro estava grande demais para cinco meses.

Meia hora depois, Draco já estava no sofá,enroscado com o moreno.

- Me perdoa Harry?

- Claro. Você está certo. Eu tenho que apoiá-lo e não fazê-lo se sentir mal.

- Hey... Harry... Harryzinho..

" Essa não". Pensou o gryffindor. Quando os diminutivos começavam, lá vinha bomba.

- O que foi,amor?

- Sabe o que é? Estou com uma vontade enorme de comer tâmaras...

- Nós temos tâmaras aqui.

- Tâmaras fresquinhas...

- Meu amor, são duas horas da manhã.

- Por favor, Harry... Quer que o nosso filho nasça com cara de tâmara? Seu insensível!- Logo o loiro começou com o biquinho.

- Tudo bem Tudo bem,eu vou! Acho que o mercadinho ainda está aberto. Volto logo!

- Obrigado. Você é o melhor marido do mundo!

- Eu sei... - suspirou Harry, vestindo os sapatos e o casaco.

Aparatou direto para o mercado e graças a Merlin encontrou as tais tâmaras frescas.

Pegou três tâmaras, aproveitou para comprar alguns legumes para a sopa do loiro e voltou para casa, ainda mais exausto que antes.

Draco estava no sofá assistindo um filme de comédia.

- Amor,cheguei.

- Oi.

- Trouxe as tâmaras!

- Oh... Eu não estou mais com votade.

- O QUE?

- Não grite comigo! Estou avisando, Potter!

- Eu não acredito que me fez sair pela quinta vez essa semana, no meio da madrugada só pra depois recusar o que eu comprei

- Eu não consigo evitar! Fico com vontade de comer essas coisas toda hora! A culpa não é minha!

- Me perdoe, ok? Sei que está passando por um momento difícil e não consegue controlar as emoções, mas por favor manere.

- Tudo bem...

- Eu te amo, está bem? Vamos dormir que amanhã faço uma salada de tâmaras pra você.

- Obrigado... Hey Harry... Sabe o que é...

- Oh Merlin... De novo não...

**CONTINUA...**

* * *

By Vicky

OHhhh! Sevie está aí M.M u.u pelo menos ele apareceu uahuahua

enfim ;.;

Tadinho do Harry. Logo isso acaba ;33

********

**Thanks pelos reviews Totosay de Cueca,Markelody, Nana Evans, Deh Cristie Isaacs, Ava Malfoy( MM),Freya Black,Kimberly Anne Evans potter e Karool Evans Malfoy**

**Até o próximo capítulo!**

**Jya**


	18. Dupla Paternidade?

**Dupla Paternidade?**

No último mês de gravidez Draco estava bem mais tranquilo. Não estava trabalhando naquele período, então tinha tempo de relaxar e descansar ao lado do moreno.

Por vezes se pegava conversando com o bebê, acariciando o ventre com carinho.

Adorava quando Harry deitava em sua barriga para ouvir o bebê e para sentir os leves chutinhos.

- Ah. Chutou mais uma vez.

- É incrível!- Concluiu Harry, emocionado.

- Incrível? Isso dói.

- Sério?

- Dá um incômodo. Não se explicar.

- Ah... Mas veja pelo lado positivo! Daqui a pouco estaremos com o nosso filhote aqui e ninguém mais vai te chutar.

- Hehe... Bem pensado, Potter. Eu fico só imaginando aqui. Você vai ser um pai babão e meloso...

- Com certeza. Você me conhece mesmo!

- Ahh... Ai.

- O que foi?

- Eu... Senti uma contração. Não foi nada de ma... Ah!

- De novo?

- Opa...

- O que houve meu amor?

- A bolsa... A bolsa estourou!

- O que?

- Harry, me leve para o Saint mungus... Ah...

- Certo... Eu... – Harry andava de um lado para o outro como uma barata tonta.

- Potter... Você está começando a me irritar. Faça alguma coisa!

- Está bem! Oh Merlin...

- POTTER!

- O.k! Lembre-se do exercício de respiração!

- Tá legal! Anda logo!

Meio sem rumo, Harry pegou o esposo no colo e aparatou até o Saint Mungus. Hermione já estava à espera, pois havia previsto a data do nascimento com perfeição.

À pedidos do loiro,seria a doutora responsável pelo parto e vários medibruxos rondavam pela sala. Draco já estava suando frio, respirando de modo descompassado.

"Graças ao bom Merlin existe o mundo mágico."- pensou Harry, imaginando o que teria que fazer se tivesse de levar o esposo de carro até um hospital muggle.

- A dilatação ainda não é suficiente. Vamos ter que esperar.

- ESPERAR?- Gritou o slytherin.

- Tenha calma, Dray. Respire fundo e mantenha a calma.- disse Hermione.

- Isso mesmo, meu amor. Estou aqui com você. Tente relaxar.

- HARRY! As contrações estão muito fortes... Oh Mordred!

- Vai passar! Eu prometo meu amor.

Ninguém esperava por aquela cena. Nott entrou desesperado pela porta de emergência.

- ONDE ESTÁ O MEU COELHINHO?- gritou, correndo até a cama.

- Er... Nott?- disse o moreno, confuso.

- NOTT! O que está fazendo aqui?- perguntou Draco.

- Soube que está pra ganhar nenê. Eu tenho certeza de que é meu!

- O QUE?- dessa vez o casal exclamou em uníssono.

- Pode ser meu, oras.

- Mas é claro que não!- Harry concluiu um pouco irritado.

- Quem garante? Nós transamos à pouco tempo.

- Putz Dray... Me diz que vocês usaram proteção naquele dia?

- Er... Bem... Não que eu me lembre.

- Oh Merlin...

- Eu não disse Potter? Um ponto pra mim!

- Me perdoe Harry...

- Está tudo bem, meu amor. Não é hora de pensar nisso. Relaxe.

- Estou aqui com você coelhinho! Não se preocupe.

- Cala a boca Nott... Ah!

- É agora! Todos se preparem. Mantenha a calma, Dray. Respire fundo. - Disse a morena, já colocando as luvas cirúrgicas e a máscara.

Todos na sala se prepararam. Harry segurava uma mão do loiro e Nott a outra.

Hermione secou o suor do paciente com uma toalhinha e o próprio suor.

- Vamos lá Dray. Respire fundo e quando soltar o ar, empurre.

- Uhm...Ahhhh...

- Vamos Dray... Mais uma vez.

- Uhm... Ahhhhh. MERDA!- gritou, praticamente amassando a mão de Theodore.

- Mais uma vez Dray. Força!

- Ahhhhhh...

O outro slytherin tinha sua mão praticamente estrangulada pelo loiro, mas Harry não reclamou. Pelo menos não estava sendo machucado.

- Mais uma vez! Vamos lá!

- Ahhhhhh!- gritou Draco, socando o rosto de Nott.

- Augh! Isso doeu coelhinho!

- CALA A BOCA! Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!

- Vamos lá meu amor! Você consegue!

- Ahhhhhhhh... Ahhh!

PLOFT!- foi o barulho de Nott caindo desmaiado no chão após ver sangue.

- Humpf! Fracote!- riu Harry.

- Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh... Ahhhhh….Harry!

- Vamos lá meu amor, força! Augh!- reclamou Harry. Dessa vez foi ele quem teve a mão apertada.

- Isso mesmo Dray! Estou vendo a cabeça! Vamos, vamos lá!- vibrou Hermione, com um enorme sorriso no rosto.

-Ahhhhh... AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Um choro de bebê invadiu o quarto. Draco tentou relaxar, respirando profundamente.

- Parabéns! É um menininho!

- Oh Mordred.

- Nós ganhamos um menininho, amor!- Harry estava ainda mais emocionado. - Posso segurar, Mione.

- Claro. Parabéns papai.

- Own... Ele é uma graçinha... É minha cópia perfeita!

- Olhos verdes... E cabelos negros?- perguntou Draco.

- Sim!

-Hey! Espere aí... Ainda não acabou!- disse Nott, que milagrosamente havia acordado e agora observava a abertura.

Hermione deu a volta na cama e notou que realmente havia mais alguém ali.

- Dray! Tem mais um?

- O QUE?

- Já está quase lá! Vamos começar tudo de novo.

- Oh Merlin...- suspirou Harry,entregando o bebÊ para uma medibruxa,voltando a segurar as mãos do loiro.

Dessa vez não demorou muito para o outro nascer. Foi preciso um pequeno esforço por parte de Draco.

- Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh...

- Parabéns Dray! É uma menininha!- Disse Hermione ainda mais animada.

- Oh Mordred...

- Entregue pra mim, Granger! Ela é a minha cara! Só pode ser minha filha!

- Isso seria impossível, Nott.

- Duvido. - concluiu o slytherin, pegando a bebezinha no colo. Ela tinha os cabelos loiros como os da "mãe" e olhos acinzentados. Era a cópia de Draco.

- Esperem aí! Tem mais um!- Hermione não acreditava naquilo.

- O QUEEEE?- perguntou o trio.

- Só mais uma forcinha, Dray!

-... Só pode estar de brincadeira... Estou exausto... - disse Draco, num fiapo de voz.

- Merlin! Não acredito! Três?- Harry também não acreditava.

- POTTER SEU MALDITO! TRÊS? – gritou o loiro,forçando ao máximo sua voz fraca.

- Foi você quem quis um bebê!

- Mas não três! Oh Mordred... Ahhh!

- Tudo de novo Dray! Sabe o que fazer. Respire e empurre!

- Uhm... Ahhhhhhhhh...

- Isso Dray! Mais forte! Vamos lá! É o último! Vamos lá!

- Ahhhh... Ahhhhh. AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Mais um choro foi ouvido, dessa vez mais baixo e logo parou. Hermione olhou curiosa para o bebê. Ele estava sorrindo.

- É mais um menino! Olhos acinzentados e cabelos negros. Parabéns papais.

Hermione entregou o bebê para Draco. Este estava tão fraco que nem conseguiu ver o bebê. Apenas viu tudo embaçado e fechou os olhos, sorrindo.

- Nossos três tesouros, meu amor.

- Agora entendi porque a barriga dele estava tão grande. – disse Nott.

- Está na hora de ir,Nott. Nenhum deles é seu.

- Poderiam ser, Potter. Pense nisso.

- Poderiam ser, mas não são. Hora de ir.

- Eu vou Potter. Você ganhou a guerra, mas vai perder a batalha!

- Uhm... Não seria, ganhou a batalha, mas vai perder a guerra?

- Tanto faz! Eu vou voltar!

E dizendo isso, o slytherin deixou o quarto para que a família ficasse em paz.

- Dray, meu amor... Eles são lindos. São perfeitos.

O loiro continuou de olhos fechados. Estava dormindo e provavelmente iria demorar para se recuperar. A porta foi aberta mais uma vez e todos olharam espantados.

Um homem de cabelos longos e loiros se aproximou, com olhos avermelhados.

- Sr. Malfoy?

- Draco, meu filho!- disse, segurando a mão fraca do filho, que ao ouvir a voz, abriu ligeiramente os olhos.

- _Pa...pai..._

- Filho... Assim que soube do parto,vim correndo.

- _Como você..._

- Nott passou na mansão uma hora atrás avisando. Ele perguntou se queria acompanhá-lo mas eu não podia aquela hora.

- _Pai..._- mesmo beirando a inconsciência, Draco sentiu as lágrimas rolarem por seu rosto.

- Eu me orgulho de você filho. Tudo o que eu falei foi por falar... Eu te amo e não poderia estar mais orgulhoso.

- O senhor ganhou três netinhos, Sr. Malfoy. - disse Harry.

- Três? Por Mordred Potter, quer matar o meu filho?

- Não foi intencional, Sr. Malfoy. Eu sinto muito.

- Está tudo bem. Se o meu filho estiver feliz com você, é isso que importa.

CONTINUA...

* * *

**By Vicky**

Finalmente! Nasceram! Trigêmios? Espermas poderosos os seus,não Potter?

Lucius perdoando Draquinho*-* e Nott cara de pau ;33

********

**Thanks pelos reviews Totosay de Cueca,M**********

**arkelody, Nana Evans, Deh Cristie Isaacs, Ava Malfoy( MM),Freya Black,Kimberly Anne Evans potter e Karool Evans Malfoy**

**Até o próximo capítulo!**

**Jya**


	19. Três Tesouros

**Três Tesouros**

Após duas semanas em repouso, Draco finalmente pôde voltar para casa e cuidar dos bebês além do marido grudento, é claro.

Naquela manhã estavam fazendo uma coisa muito boa. Muito boa mesmo.

- Ohh... Isso... Harry...

- Uhm amor...

- ...- foi o coro de choros que chegou ao quarto.

- Oh Mordred...

Com péssimo humor o loiro desceu do colo do esposo, vestiu uma camisa, um shorts e foi até o quarto dos bebês.

- Bom dia filhotes! O que foi Brad?- perguntou, pegando o moreno de olhos verdes no colo.

-Nhéeeee...- chorou o menino.

- Uhm... Parece que alguém aqui fez uma sujeirinha...

- Nhéeeeeeee!- foi o choro da bebezinha.

- Oi Chelsie. O que foi princesa?- disse, segurando-a com o braço livre.

- Nhée... Nhée...- chorava o terceiro bebê.

- HARRY! PRECISO DE VOCÊ AQUI!-gritou para o moreno.

Harry surgiu pela porta, terminando de vestir a camisa.

- O que foi Richie?-disse,pegando o bebê no colo.

Imediatamente, Richard parou de chorar, soluçando de leve.

- Acho que Richie está com fome.

- Certo. Preciso que você troque a fralda do Brad. Chelsie também está com fome, então vou amamentar os dois enquanto isso.

- Pode deixar!

Harry precisou de um bom tempo para que Brad se acalmasse e pudesse finalmente trocar de fraldas. Havia treinado durante todos os meses da gravidez do loiro, para não ter problemas em cuidar de bebês.

Trocar a fralda foi muito fácil e em minutos, o bebê já estava completamente limpo.

- Prontinho!- disse, levando Brad de volta para o quarto.

- Obrigado Harry. Tem como esquentar a mamadeira do Brad?

- Claro! Por falar nisso... Sabia que você fica lindo quando está amamentando?

- Cala a boca... - Repreendeu o loiro, mas sorrindo.

Depois que todos os três já estavam bem alimentados e trocados era hora de sair para passear. Ron havia criado um berço especial com três lugares para os trigêmios,como presente de batismo. Ele e Hermione eram padrinhos de Richard e Brad,enquanto Nott era padrinho de Chelsie.

Ele acabou se afeiçoando pela menina desde quando a viu nascer. E a garota adorava o padrinho, sempre fazendo festa quando este chegava.

Por coincidência, o slytherin chegou bem na hora do passeio,com um enorme pacote de presente.

- Bom-dia,coelinho!- disse, entrando sem cerimônia.

- Ah... Oi Nott.

- E como está minha princesinha?- perguntou o padrinho, pegando a nenê no colo.

A menina começou a rir toda alegre, batendo os bracinhos e perninhas para o loiro.

- Não sei como ela consegue gostar de você.

- Ela tem bom gosto,oras. Além do mais,Chelsie é bem parecida comigo.

- Aham. com isso Nott, se o Harry ouve isso ele te mata.

- Não custa sonhar. Para onde vocês estão indo?

- Para o parque.

- Queria ir com vocês, mas infelizmente tenho alguns assuntos pendentes lá na empresa.

- Vem cá. E quando vai arranjar uma namorada? Ou namorado?

- Só tenho olhos pra você coelhinho. E você ainda etsá me devendo aquele ¹_ménage a trois._

- O Harry não vai deixar! É sério...

- Não custa nada tentar. Mas enfim. Só vim trazer esta bonequinha para minha princesa.

- Obrigado!

- Tchauzinho,meu coelhinho lindo.

Nott o pegou desprevenido, dando-lhe um celinho antes de aparatar. Agradeceu a Mordred por Harry não estar lá naquela hora. Este chegou alguns segundos depois segurando as bolsas dos bebês.

Passaram protetor solar e saíram para o parque. Todos na rua sem exceção olhavam para o carrinho e diziam "Oh que gracinhas". Harry se sentia todo orgulhoso, enquanto Draco só queria sair dali logo para que ninguém ficasse olhando para seus preciosos filhos.

- Imagina e a mamãe me visse trazendo as crianças para um parquinho?

- Que é público ainda por cima,

- Ela ia ter um treco.

Hora ou outra, algumas pessoas reconheciam o casal e paravam para cumprimentar. Mais uma vez o inesperado aconteceu. Lucius e Narcisa surgiram no meio do nada, vestidos de modo nobre pra variar. A loira fazia caretas de horror, temendo tocar seus caríssimos sapatos na areia "suja".

- Mamãe? Papai?

- Draco, meu filho! Como etsá?

- Estou bem, mamãe.

- E as crianças?

- Ótimas! Harry está ajudando muito também.

- Nós íamos visitá-los,mas não estavam em casa. Só poderiam estar aqui mesmo.

- Geralmente passamos a tarde inteira aqui.

- Num parque sujo,cheio de pobretões e talvez até _mud-bloods_.

- O.k não comece com isso papai.

Estava claro que aquilo daria em discussão, mas logo se resolveram ao notar a expressão focada dos bebês. Os Malfoys chegaram até a conversar com o moreno,pela primeira vez em anos.

Draco sabia que aqueles eram três tesouros preciosos. Conseguiram semar a paz,entre seus pais e seu marido. O que poderia ser melhor?

CONTINUA...

* * *

**By Vicky**

Ohhhh! 3 nenês dão muito trabalhooooooooo!

Capítulo curto,mas era pra ser assim mesmo.

O foco aqui é o casal e não tanto os filhos( quer dizer, no próximo vai ser) vou avançar muuuitos anos.

¹ Menage a trois= vou fazer um capítulo extra,tipo uma fic isolada,pra vocês entenderam o que o Nott quis dizer ;33

Enfim,

**********Thanks pelos reviews Totosay de Cueca,M********************arkelody, Nana Evans, Deh Cristie Isaacs, Ava Malfoy( MM),Freya Black,Kimberly Anne Evans potter, Karool Evans Malfoy e Ab Winchester ;33**

**********Até o próximo capítulo!**

**********Jya**


	20. Hogwarts

**Hogwarts**

A família correu apressada pela plataforma do trem para atravessar o grande muro de tijolos.

- Não acredito que nos atrasamos!- reclamou Draco, segurando um dos malões.

- Talvez se a senhorita "eu não me troco em menos de uma hora" não tivesse demorado tanto, né?

- Não comece Brad.

- Desculpe papai.

- Estão todos prontos?- perguntou o moreno, soltando os dois malões no chão.

- Sim!- disse o trio.

- Brad e Richie,prometam cuidar da sua irmãzinha e não deixar nenhum garoto mau encarado chegar perto.

- Pode deixar papai!- responderam os garotos.

- Vamos sentir falta de vocês... Não se esqueçam de escrever.

- Sim, papai.

Os três rodearam os pais para um forte abraço grupal. Como sempre, o trem soltou o último som de partida, fazendo com que os trigêmeos corressem para subir ao trem.

Por sorte conseguiram entrar segundos antes das portas se fecharem. Como estavam em três conseguiram sentar no último vagão, onde havia um outro aluno.

- Muito p-p-prazer.- disse o garoto rechonchudo,com cabelos castanhos.

- Oi! Olá! Tudo bem?- disse o trio.

- M-me chamo Toby Longbotton.

- Prazer. Nós somos os Potters.

- E Malfoys!- completou a loira, com seu típico ar arrogante.

- Muito prazer... M-Me desculpem por gaguejar... Sou meio tímido.

- Não precisa ficar tímido! Nós somos tranquilos.

Conversaram durante a viagem inteira,comeram ejogaram _Snap explosivo._ A única que continuava séria era Chelsie. Naquele momento sua preocupação eram as casas de Hogwarts. Obviamente iria para _slytherin _assim como seu pai.

Tudo estava ótimo,porém aquele era um dia chuvoso em Hogwarts e isso decepcionou a maioria dos estudantes. Logo de prontidão encontrava-se Hagrid com sua lanterna.

- Alunos do primeiro ano, sejam bem-vindos! E bem-vindos de volta, alunos veteranos!

Todos foram para as carroças que eram puxadas por "algo invisível". Na verdade eram os testrálios,mas felizmente a maioria não viu.

Já no corredor, foram organizados em filas e aguardaram a bruxa com feições cansadas começar a falar.

- Sejam Bem-vindos! Como já devem saber, a escola foi criada há séculos pelos quatro maiores bruxos de toda a Era. Godric Gryffindor, Helga Hufflepuff, Rowena Ravenclaw e Salazar Slytherin. Cada qual criou sua própria casa e cada aluno desde então pertence a alguma. Seus triunfos trarão pontos, assim como seus erros poderão trazer consequências não muito agradáveis. Enfim, vamos ao banquete!

Várias comemorações foram ouvidas. Os alunos novos estavam mais aflitos que nunca para descobrir a qual casa pertenciam.

A mesa como sempre, estava farta de entradas, pratos principais e sobremesas. Em frente, os professores observavam os alunos. Neville Longbottom,agora Professor de Herbologia, acenava alegre para o filho deixando o pequeno ainda mais constrangido.

- Hey, Toby! Você acha que vai pra qual casa?- perguntou Brad, mordendo uma maça.

- G-Grifinória. Quero dizer, meu pai era de lá...

- Eu tenho certeza que vou pra lá.

- Preparem-se para o sorteio das casas!- anunciou a diretora, colocando o chapéu seletor no centro do salão.

Várias cadeiras foram arrastadas e todos os alunos olhavam fixamente para Minerva, muito ansiosos.

- Toby Longbottom.

O garoto de cabelos castanhos sentiu suas bochechas rosarem fortemente quando levantou. Todos o encaravam e aquilo o assustava, mas quando voltou seus olhos para frente, se deparou mais uma vez com seu pai sorridente e aquilo o reconfortou.

Sentou-se um pouco mais confiante que antes, sentindo o chapéu ser depositado em sua cabeça.

- _Uhm... Mais um Longbottom? Vejamos... Então é uma pessoa tímida? Sim... Vejo muita bondade aqui... Lealdade também... Hufflepuff!_- anunciou o velho chapéu.

Várias palmas foram ouvidas e o garoto se dirigiu para a mesa com os novos colegas.

- Sra. Chelsie Potter Malfoy.

Todos no salão desviaram a atenção em direção à mesa central. Chelsie se levantou, colocando os longos cabelos louros para trás, ajustando sua presilha.

Muitos garotos suspiraram e assobiavam para a garota. Esta elegantemente se sentou na cadeira e aguardou o chapéu.

- _Slytherin!_- conclui o chapéu antes mesmo de tocar sua cabeça, assim como havia feito com Draco há anos atrás.

Os irmãos acenaram para a garota, que se assoprou um beijo e foi para a mesa slytherin.

- Brad Potter Malfoy.

Mais uma vez todas as atenções estavam voltadas para a mesa central. Brad era a cópia perfeita de Harry. Levantou-se confiante e andou em passos fortes até a cadeira.

_- Oh! Mais um Potter... E Um Malfoy. De fato tem um sangue de ambos em suas veias._

_Personalidade forte. Decidido... Corajoso? Sim e muito. Mas algo aqui mostra a sede de poder... Eu diria... Gryffindor!_

A salva de palmas veio mais forte ainda. Todos esperavam que a "cópia perfeita" de Harry fosse para a casa dos leões. Brad acenou para o irmão e se instalou com os novos colegas.

- Richard Potter Malfoy.

Sua reação foi a mais inesperada. Tremia assustado, olhando para todos os ficar na casa de um dos irmãos. Qualquer uma das duas.

Assim como para seus irmãos, várias pessoas o fitavam intrigadas. Ele sim era a mistura perfeita entre seus pais. Cabelos negros como os de Harry e olhos cinzas como os de Draco.

Sentou na cadeira, todo encolhido e ruborizado. Não gostava nem um pouco de ser o centro das atenções.

- _Olá Richard... Vejamos aqui... Uhm... Você tem um bom coração. Humildade é seu ponto forte... Vejamos... Aprecia a felicidade dos outros, mesmo que não tenha a sua... Eu diria... Hufflepuff!_

Palmas vieram em seguida, mas não tantas quantas para seus irmãos e isso o fez ficar ainda mais chateado. Estava completamente sozinho em sua casa.

E para piorar, notou que tanto Chelsie quanto Brad riam em deboche. Sentiu os olhos se encherem de água e correu para fora do salão principal.

Isso fez com que se sentisse ainda mais inútil e chorão. Seus irmãos nunca iriam querer andar por perto de um _puff _chorão e sensível_._ Ouviu passos próximos e avistou os dois se aproximando.

- Vocês são maldosos...

- Desculpe Richie! Nós não queríamos te fazer chorar...

- É. Pare de chorar seu bebê chorão.

- Hey- disse Chelsie, beliscando Brad.

- Desculpe cara. Você não precisa chorar,tá legal?

- É verdade, Richie. Nós vamos estar aqui por você como sempre. Você é nosso irmão, se lembra? Um protegendo o outro não importa o que aconteça.

- Obrigado...

De repente surge uma Ravenclaw em meio ao corredor. Era linda, com longos cabelos castanhos e olhos azuis claros. Ela se aproximou, empurrou os dois e se sentou ao lado de Richard.

- Pobrezinho! Vi você chorando no salão.

- Er...

Sem aviso précio a garota praticamente sufocou o garoto em seus enormes seios,enquanto tentava acalmá-lo.

- Ignore o que eles disseram coisa fofa. Você é uma graça sabia?

Foi então que o inesperado aconteceu. A ravenclaw puxou o queixo do moreno e o beijou. Um beijo rápido, quase como um celinho,só que um pouco mais profundo.

Os dois irmãos olhavam boquiabertos não acreditando na cena.

- Uau.- disse Richard, tão espantado quanto os irmãos.

- Se quiser andar por aí, qualquer dia,me procure. Sou Patrice Vane.

- Er... Claro?

Richard não sabia o que fazer. Aquele fora o seu primeiro beijo e havia sido ótimo.

- Hey! Isso não é justo! Se eu fizer cara de fofinho e chorar por aí as garotas vão gostar de mim?

- Cala a boca, Brad. Own... Meu irmãozinho é um garanhão!- comemorou Chelsie, abraçando o irmão.

- Espere só até o papai saber! Ele vai adorar.

Durante a tarde tentaram se encontrar durante os intervalos para conevrsar e estudar. À noite, cada um foi para sua respectiva casa e se prepararam para escrever a carta para os pais.

Cada um ganhou uma coruja de presente pela entrada em Hogwarts. Usaram-nas pela primeira vez.

No dia seguinte, Harry já estava aflito, olhando pela janela à procura de corujas.

- Relaxa Harry. Logo elas vão chegar.

E no mesmo minuto, as três corujas chegaram com os envelopes. Chiaram alegres por ver os "pais" e esperaram receber biscoitinhos antes de partir.

- Olha, essa é do Brad. Uau! Ele é _gryffindor_! Eu sabia!- vibrou Harry.

- E essa daqui é da Chelsie. Vamos ver... Oh! Graças ao bom Mordred! Nossa filha é _slytherin_!

- Yay!- disseram em unísssono.

-Vamos ler a do Richie juntos.

Draco pegou o envelope pequeno e abriu. A carta era a cara do filho.

Uma letra muito bem feita, bonita e com corações nos pingos dos "is".

- Sério. Nosso filho tem que parar com essas letrinhas.

- Deixa ele, Dray.

- Uhm... Ahn? Peraí! Ahuahuhuaahahuahuaa...

- Que foi?

- HUUAAHAHUAHUAAHA... Harry! Você não vai acreditar!

- No que?

- Nosso filho... É um _Puff_!

- Que? Sério? HUAUAHUAHUAHUAAUAA...

- Pare de rir seu maldoso!

- Eu que sou o maldoso não é? Uahahau...

- Coitadinho... Mas eu já imaginava...

- Então quer dizer que não ficou decepcionado,amor?

- Não. Digo, olha essa letra? Pfffff...

- Tem razão pfffff...

- Ai... Você não presta...

- E você também não! Sabe... Nós temos os melhores filhos do mundo.

- Ah é... Espere só até a nossa filinha chgar "naqueles dias".

**CONTINUA...**

**

* * *

**

By Vicky

Oláaaaaaaa! Desculpem a demora;.; Época de entrega de trabalhos na facul tá complicada;.;

Enfim

Viram só? de inocente o Richie não tem nada!

Vocês notaram que eu avancei? No próximo capítulo vou avançar ainda mais!

Por falar nisso,esse é o penúltimo! ;.; SIM;.;

**********Thanks pelos reviews Totosay de Cueca,M********************arkelody, Nana Evans, Deh Cristie Isaacs, Ava Malfoy( MM),Freya Black,Kimberly Anne Evans potter, Karool Evans Malfoy,Ab Winchester e Hotaru Peacecraft 33**

**********Até o próximo capítulo!**

**********Jya**


	21. 50 anos

****

****

50 anos

Harry nunca imaginou que estaria casado por tantos anos com o loiro. Acabaram de completar cinquenta anos de casamento e não poderiam estar mais felizes.

Tinham quatro netinhos lindos e tiveram a oportunidade de presenciar o crescimento de seus filhos durante todos aqueles anos.

Agora já eram idosos, mesmo assim continuavam ativos, trabalhando e saindo para caminhadas juntos.

Draco foi o primeiro a apresentar problemas nas juntas, devido ao esforço na loja. Mas mesmo assim continuava o mesmo. Os anos foram generosos com ele, pois não possuía muitas rugas, porém seus cabelos já platinados se tornaram brancos. Seu marido era o extremo oposto. Aparentava a idade, tinha rugas, mas o cabelo continuava o mesmo cheio de pontas, só que acinzentado.

- Harry.

- O que foi?- perguntou o ex-moreno, com sua voz cansada.

- Amanhã já é natal e nós ainda não compramos nada.

- Mas o que você está pensando em fazer?

- Não sei.

- Você vai convidar o Nott?

-Hahaha... - o loiro riu com gosto.

Nott acabou fazendo parte da vida do casal durante todos aqueles anos. Mesmo casado, continuava freqüentando a casa dos dois e por fim os três acabaram se tornando grandes amigos.

- Cinquenta anos... E até hoje não sei qual o seu "segredo mortal."

- Ah Harry... Já foi há muito tempo...

- E o que era?

- Hoje em dia não tem nada de -se do papai?

- O que tem ele?

- Meu pai... Digamos que... Apreciava se vestir de mulher e dançar pelo quarto.

- Pfff... Você não pode estar falando sério.

- É sério. Por isso o Nott me ameaçava. Isso ia acabar com a reputação do meu pai.

- Hahaha... Eu não acredito que esse era o seu segredo mortal!

- Pois é. Pronto eu falei. Agora pare de rir se não a dentadura cai... Hahaaha...

Ambos riram juntos e se abraçaram. Depois de tantos anos juntos aprenderam que a risada era o melhor remédio.

- Agora falando sério, meu amor. Vamos até Hogsmeade para comprar as coisas?

- Isso deveria ser trabalho dos nossos filhos, não é?

- É melhor comprar pelo menos alguma coisinha só por precaução. É melhor sobrar do que faltar.

- Está bem. Vamos então.

Harry colocou seu chapéu, seu casaco e ofereceu sua mão para o esposo que logo a segurou firmemente e se preparou para aparatar.

Hogsmeade estava cheia como sempre nessas épocas do ano. Aparentemente todos haviam deixado as compras de natal para a última hora.

Compraram alguns enfeites novos, bebidas e alguns petiscos para entrada.

Quando chegaram a casa, já eram aguardados pelos três filhos e pelos netos.

- Papai! Papai! – exclamou Chelsie correndo para abraçar os pais.

- Oi filha. - responderam em uníssono.

- Oi Pai! Oi papai!- disse Richard, que tentava se esquivar dos beijos de duas mulheres ao mesmo tempo.

Richie havia crescido muito e sua beleza era inquestionável. Tinha duas namoradas que viviam brigando por sua pessoa. Poderia parecer errado. Mas quem eram as pessoas pra julgar o que ele fazia ou deixava de fazer?

- Oi papais.- disse Brad,se aproximando com a esposa e os dois filhos.

- Oi filho. Oi sra Charice.

- Que é isso Sr. Malfoy. Apenas me chame de Char.

- Uhm... Acho que n...

Harry correu pra tampar a boca do esposo antes que esse soltasse um de seus insultos. Ele não gostava muito da nora, mas tinha que aquentá-la,afinal era a mãe de seus netinhos.

- E o que vamos ter essa noite?

-Nós compramos um peru, um chester e trouxemos salada de batatas.

- Ótimo. Arrumem a mesa enquanto eu acendo o forno.

Todos se deslocaram pela casa para arrumar e organizar. A campainha tocou indicando a chegada da família Weasley

- Mione! Há quanto tempo!- exclamou o loiro, abraçando a senhora de cabelos brancos.

- Quem é vivo sempre aparece não é? Hahaha...

Atrás dela tinham sete pessoas, sendo estas 3 adultos e 4 crianç filhos e seus netos.

Estar lá com todas aquelas pessoas que fizeram parte de sua vida o emocionava. Foram tantos anos, tantos momentos de alegria e tristeza e se fosse parar para pensar, tudo aquilo valeu à pena. Faria tudo de novo.

- Sintam-se a vontade. Vou ajudar o Harry na cozinha. Rony, já sabe onde é o quarto.

- Eu sei muito bem onde é, obrigado. -resmungou o ex-ruivo. Como todos haviam previsto, Rony se tornou um idoso resmungão, mas mesmo assim continuava engraçado.

Uma hora depois todos já estavam em seus lugares na grande mesa quadrada.

Harry pegou a taça de vinho e a levantou com as mãos tremulas.

- Boa-noite,meu amigos e familiares. Hoje é uma noite especial. Uma noite onde repensamos sobre o que fizemos durante o ano inteiro e nos dedicamos a nossa família. Uma noite de alegria. Agradeço sempre pelo momento em que apareceram na minha vida. Eu não seria nada sem vocês e sem meu Dray, é claro.

No mesmo instante o loiro corou e sorriu para o esposo.

- Tenham um feliz natal! E desejo tudo o que há de bom para todos vocês! Saúde!

- Saúde!- disseram todos em uníssono, brindando com as taças.

Havia comida para mais de 50 pessoas, porém ao menos não iria faltar nada para ninguém. As crianças comiam aflitas, loucas para a hora de abrir os presentes.

- Hey. Johnny, coma devagar!- disse Chelsea, olhando fixamente para o filho caçula

- Está bem mamãe...

Como em todos os anos, todos terminaram a ceia a meia noite e se aglomeraram em volta da enorme árvore recheada de presentes.

Ouviu-se um sino da escada e as crianças correram para ver quem era. Para os mais velhos era simplesmente Ron, com uma peruca, uma barba enorme, vestindo uma roupa vermelha. Mas para os menores, aquele era o verdadeiro papai Noel.

- Papai Noel!- exclamaram animados.

- Hohoho! Olá pequeninos! Se comportaram direitinho esse ano?

- Sim!Sim!- disseram os pequenos, animados.

- Entao venham cá! Trouxe muitos presentes!

Os adultos riam contentes com a felicidade das crianças. Harry sorriu para o esposo, despejando um beijo sobre as mãos delicadas deste.

- Feliz natal meu amor...

- Feliz natal meu quatro olhos...

Abraçaram-se pela quarta vez naquele dia. Ambos sentiam que suas vidas já estavam completas. Enquanto um estivesse o outro, tudo estaria bem.

**FIM**

**

* * *

**

By vicky

Muito obrigada a todos que acompanharam até aqui!

É quase impossível atualizar com tanto trabalho na facul e no trab.

Uma curiosidade: Meus avós estao casados a 50 anos! E é sério. Voce tem que amar muito a pessoa para ficar tanhto tempo assim*-* É lindo!

enfim...

**********Thanks Totosay de Cueca,M********************arkelody, Nana Evans, Deh Cristie Isaacs, Ava Malfoy( MM),Freya Black,Kimberly Anne Evans potter, Karool Evans Malfoy,Ab Winchester **

******************e Hotaru Peacecraft 33**

******************Obrigada por me acompanharem até o fim!*-***


End file.
